Catch Me If You Can
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Mest is a detective! He's been working on catching a gang of street racers for the past two years with no success, not a single clue! In comes the girl of his dreams, she's completely surrounded by mystery though. A little mystery never hurt a relationship, what's the worst possible thing she could be hiding from him?... Vroom, vroom.
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: Guess how long it has been everybody?! Guess?! Guess?! Too long I reckon, way too long. Last story I did on this profile was like a Miraculous Ladybug story? And I didn't even finish it because I got tired of Miraculous Ladybug. It has been a long time... wow. Now why did I suddenly come back? Honestly? Because someone messaged me about an old Mendy story I used to have posted up on this site and asked if I was ever going to post up another one. This is a story I have already written like years ago, back when Fast and Furious 7 came out, and now 8 is out... wow... it really has been a long time. Anyways, thanks to this person I decided to post this story up. It has a total of 68 pages. If I put like 9-10 pages each chapter, it will be a six chapter story. I plan on updating twice a week, so it's going to be a short story for everyone to enjoy. I am like really out of practice with writing so don't expect me to suddenly come back with a black belt in stories.**

* * *

 _Catch Me... If You Can_

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

It was the dead of night, the streets completely deserted while people were at home in their beds knocked out. There was a slight fog, but sure to clear up when morning came. Down in an alleyway a trashcan got knocked over as a stray cat jumped on top of it and fell. She landed on her feet and meowed, swishing her tail back and forth before she walked out of the alley.

Her whiskers shook and her eyes narrowed, spotting something small moving on the other side of the road. A mouse? A rat? Her next meal? She started making her way over there, lightly prancing as she walked across the sidewalk and in the middle of the street.

There was a purr in the dead of the night, but it didn't come from the stray cat. Lights appeared out of the fog and she froze as they shone on her. A beast flew past her and she jumped, trying to run across the street, but then another one flew past her and she stopped, meowing as she headed back the other way. The lights were blinding now and all she could do was freeze up, her muscles failing to react.

This beast didn't fly right through her; there was a loud screeching sound like nails scratching on a chalk board and a soft pink light was illuminating against her fur, making her look pink instead of white. The cat blinked and meowed, moving around now. She rubbed against the beast, smooth and cold to the touch.

She heard more sounds, small ones sounding like a human heading towards her. This person didn't look like any human she's seen before though; it didn't have a face, not one that she noticed. The human's touch was warm though, and soft, so it couldn't have been another beast. The stray cat meowed as she jumped into the arms that petted her, the human picking up the cat and heading back into the beast before it started flying down the street again.

* * *

"I can't believe this, I can't believe this! I am losing my mind! I AM LOSING MY MIND!"

Mest scratched his head as he tapped away on his keyboard, looking over the footage of last night. He watched three cars race down the streets, one a metallic silver, another a fire hot red, and the last a shimmering pink. They were only on the screen for a second, less than a second, and he kept rewinding it playing it at slower and slower motions so he could see the cars better.

"Mest... I think that captain is losing it in his office." Eve said from the desk across from him, peeking over the dividers that separated them.

"Really? What gave you that thought?" Mest asked putting his coffee cup back down.

He froze the screen and looked at the picture, the red car in the lead followed by the silver then pink. It was blurry, nothing at all to make out in the picture other than the cars colors. He knew there were designs on the side of the cars, he knew the windows were tinted, he knew there was at least some small hint that could help him crack this code, but from this picture he couldn't make out anything. Still, it was evidence so he pressed the Ctrl+P buttons on his keyboard and started printing it out.

"I WANT THEM FOUND! I WANT THEM BEHIND BARS! I WANT MY STREETS CLEAN FROM STREET RACING!"

Mest mouthed the words his captain was yelling in his office hearing it hundreds of times before as he walked over to the printer, watching his photos come out. He picked them up and stacked them together, walking over to the evidence wall they had in the office for this case. On it was dozens of other pictures of street racing cars, some packed together like little groups, some just off on their own, but all of them were associated with the same crime. Mest lifted up his pictures and pinned them on, right next to the other pictures of the same cars they've been tracking for what, two years now?

"We need to upgrade the street cameras to higher tech ones; my phone could take a better picture than that." Lahar said walking over.

"These three cars are always together in every race, even if they aren't packed up together. There's a connection; they're a streetcar gang or crew, I don't know the terms they use. These three are together though." Mest said, tapping against the pink car in the picture.

"I don't doubt you, I don't think that's going to be enough to calm down Captain Doma though. You should get out of here before he comes out of his office and starts picking us off one by one to blame. Your shift ended two hours ago, didn't it Mest?"

"Yeah, you're right... I feel like I'm close though," Mest mumbled, narrowing his eyes at the bigger picture.

"That's the sleep depriving kicking in, go home Mest. You're off work for the next three days, I don't want to see your face back here until Monday, alright? Monday. Any sooner and I'm telling the guards to kick you out of the station. Now go, go." Lahar said, grabbing Mest's shoulders.

He started pushing him away from the picture wall and towards his desk, tossing him his coat and suitcase.

"Ah, wait a second! I need to pack." Mest said.

"Well hurry up, if you aren't out of here in five minutes I'm calling the guards."

Mest rolled his eyes and chuckled, knowing his best friend was just trying to send him home after a long day of work. He packed up his paperwork and files and shoved them in his suitcase, putting on his coat before double checking if he had everything.

"Bye Eve, see you Monday. Good luck with Captain." Mest waved goodbye.

"Bye Mest, have a great weekend." Eve waved back before he started typing away on his computer again.

Mest waved and said his goodbyes to the people he passed as he left the station, the sun blinding him as soon as he stepped outside of those doors. He inhaled a deep breath in and exhaled a bigger one out, shaking himself from his jitters.

Coffee sounded great right now, but then again he was trying to go to sleep as soon as he got home... but then again he still hadn't finished looking over the video feed and his reports... coffee, reports, and then whenever he'd crashed he'd sleep. Mest nodded his head and started walking down the street, heading towards his car.

It was around five o'clock, traffic completely backed up as people rushed to get back home to relax. Mest was going to be one of those people, but he was glad he decided to stop by at the nearest coffee shop he saw on his drive home. He could just sit there for an hour or two, finish his reports there as he drank his coffee, and then by the time he got back home he'd just crash and fall right asleep.

Perfect plan.

Mest grabbed his suitcase from the backseat and started heading in, waiting in line to order his drink. He was lucky enough to find a table to himself and sat down, relaxing as he took the first few sips of his drink. He got lost in the words and pages of his reports, losing all sense of time and being around him as he studied every sentence, every word, trying to piece them all together and match them all up.

To him it could have been five hours later, but in reality it was only twenty minutes later before something broke him from his train of thought. It started with a slight tear followed by the rattling of what sounded like beads and bells before a thud was heard. Mest looked him from his papers and froze for a second, his throat running dry.

Standing right beside his table was a female, a woman, but she wasn't just your everyday woman. She was beautiful. Mest didn't like to admire women, he found it degrading and rude to check them out without their permission, but he couldn't help it with this one.

She wasn't that tall, around five foot one, maybe five foot two? A short little woman, but the bun on her head gave her a few more inches. It was a tight one, but not well organized as blue strands popped out in every direction giving it a very rushed and messy look. That blue hair though was so dark, so deep, so... soft looking; Mest found himself wanting to reach out and feel for himself if what he imagined was true.

Her eyes were a dark brown and refused to meet his, but there were also sparkles and specks of a lighter shade in there, her lips having a small frown on them. Her skin was so shiny and smooth, a perfect hint of red dancing against her cheeks. Mest did not know who this woman was, he did not know why she was here at a coffee shop wearing a plain black tank top revealing a bit too much to other men and some gray sweats that made her look like she had just rolled out of bed, but he wanted to know. He wanted to know so badly and didn't hesitate at all when he saw her bend down to pick up her things.

"Here, let me help you." He said getting out of his chair and kneeling down on the ground.

He spotted little toys with bells attached to them, what looked like a toy mouse, and a box of... kitty chow. The woman looked up at him and finally met his eyes and again Mest was frozen, paralyzed under her gaze. The woman blinked and reached out for the kitty food he had in his hands, her eyes slightly widened when he refused to let it go.

"Alright," a tug, "thanks for the help," another tug, "you can let go now."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Do you need anymore help?" Mest asked, standing up alongside her.

"No, I pretty much have everything. The bag was just cheap and tore, but I have a hold on everything now," the woman said in her light and angelic voice.

She looked around the coffee shop and settled down at Mest's table, minding his papers out on the table as she placed on her things on it. The bag's hole wasn't on the bottom, just on the side, and it wasn't that big. It must have been the corner of the kitty food box that tore it; she knew that cashier had stuffed way too much into the small little bag. With a huff she started stuffing everything back inside of the ripped paper bag and held it where the tear was, so nothing would fall out again.

"Thanks a bunch for your help, excuse me," she bowed lightly heading towards the line.

It was now or never. Mest inwardly kicked himself in the behind as he stood in front of her and clenched his hands into fists. He could feel the sweat on his palms, he ignored them though as he threw it all out there.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

The woman blinked. She thought he was a little strange when he refused to let go of her cat food, but since he was helping she ignored it. Now though as he just asked her out... she knew without a doubt in her mind that he was a weirdo and her mother taught her to stay away from weirdos.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm just fine on my own." She answered him.

Mest's eyes flinched, but he didn't back down, "just one cup? Why not? It's just one date."

"I try to stay away from dating weirdos, I have enough crazy people in my life and I don't need to worry about dating a crazy boyfriend who'll turn up into a crazy stalker when we break up... so no thanks again, but thank you for the offer."

Now Mest was just insulted, "did you just call me crazy and a weirdo? Why? Because of the way I look?"

"Because the way that I look weird- sir. No sane person would ask a girl out looking like this," the woman said, motioning to all of her, "dressed the way I am like I just rolled out of bed and didn't even have a shower yet, because I haven't. I'm pretty sure I stink right now too, so if you're really asking me out right now, yeah, crazy."

"Well I think you look beautiful."

The woman froze, licking her bottom lip.

"And I don't care at all about what you're wearing, I think it looks nice and very comfortable, much more comfy than this suit I'm wearing. Now that we have established that I'm not crazy nor a weirdo, how about that cup of coffee?"

"You're a very weird person, do you know that?"

Mest opened his mouth up to voice his reply.

"Small white chocolate mocha please, with extra whip."

He closed his mouth and a grand smile appeared on his face, so boyishly cute that the woman found herself blushing from it.

"Small white chocolate mocha with extra whip, got it. I'll be right back."

She watched him head to the counter and looked down at his table, taking the seat across from his papers. She placed her bag on the extra seat and sighed softly, taking the bun out of her hair and retying it in an even neater fashion so he doesn't think of her as a slob. He was pretty cute, that boyish spiky hair of his was really hot looking and those crystal green eyes of his... a shiver ran down her spine. And that scar on his face! It just added more mystery to his character. If she was dressed up normally, more beautiful, she would have said yes without hesitation, but wearing what she was now she immediately thought he was a weirdo. He could still be a weirdo right now... or he could actually be a really sweet person who really didn't care about looks and just really wanted to know her.

She didn't know, but hopefully she would know by the end of her mocha. It was hard for her to wait and not peek at the papers he openly had on display on the table, but that was rude and she didn't want to be known as a snooper just yet.

"So, does white chocolate mocha drinker have a name?" Mest asked placing her cup right in front of her.

"Yes, she does," she giggled taking that first sip. A soft moan came from her lips as she tasted the whip cream and caffeine; she placed her cup back down and smiled over at him, "Wendy. Thanks for the drink."

"Wendy, nice to meet you. My name is Mest, please excuse the mess. I was just doing a bit of work," Mest said quickly gathering up his papers and putting them all away.

Wendy giggled and wiped the lingering whip cream she felt on the side of her lip away, "Mest, mess, they sound really similar."

"Trust me, I am not a mess." Mest told her with a small smile.

Wendy started giggling again and took another sip of her coffee, "alright, I'll believe you. I really needed the caffeine right now; I feel like I was dead on my feet awhile ago."

"Ouch, rough night?"

"Late night, and on my way home I found this poor little stray cat in the street and decided to take her home. I was completely passed out before her meowing woke me up; I left out a bowl of milk and some leftover curry before heading out to get her some cat food."

"Curry? For a cat? It was cold, right? Cats can't eat hot food."

Wendy blinked, "um... ah... does a minute in the microwave count as hot?" She asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

Mest started laughing, "you better hope that milk is enough to hold her over."

"Ugh, I've never had a pet before and I know nothing about cats. I couldn't just leave her abandoned on the road though, I nearly ran her over with my car!"

"Aw, so you felt guilty then. That's why you adopted her."

"Yeah, a little, plus she was this adorable little snowball, well more like gray ball before I gave her a bath at home."

"That's a real sweet thing you did there; I knew you had a kind face."

Wendy blushed a little and took another sip of her mocha to hide it, "so Mest, how can you assure me that you aren't a weirdo? Since I've just assured you I'm kind."

Mest blinked and hummed, "well I only put nineteen packs of sugar in my coffee instead of twenty; only crazy weirdos do that."

Wendy spat up her mocha on the table and covered her mouth, her eyes wide and her whole face flustering red as she couldn't believe she just did that. Mest had a wide grin on his face as he started laughing out loud hard, banging on the table a little not believing he just saw that.

"Sorry," she whispered with her face down, reaching for a napkin to wipe the table off.

"Oh my God that was so funny, hahahaha," Mest chuckled wiping a tear from his eye, "wow... you're really something Wendy. Can we do this again sometime?"

Wendy raised an eyebrow, "you want me to spit out coffee again sometime?"

"No, although I'm sure that would be hilarious again, but I meant more like seeing you again."

"We're still seeing each other now."

"Yeah, but I'd like to know if this will be the last time I see you or not."

"You're very persistent Mest."

"I'm just as surprised as you; I don't really pin after girls, but when I saw you... I don't know, I just couldn't let you walk away."

Wendy smiled gently, "and a real smooth talker. I'm not sure yet Mest, I'm still applying my crazy or not test to you."

"Then continuing asking away, I'm sure by the end of our date you'll find that I'm a perfectly normal guy."

"But normal guys are boring! What I'm looking for is a mild interesting, mild crazy, not super fun, but above mild fun, funny man with my sense of humor, my taste in foods, can be a bit of a weirdo as long as it isn't weird, cruising guy."

Mest ran her list inside of his head again, "me, me, me, I'm really close to this guy, but what do you mean by cruising?"

Wendy's eyes turned soft and hazy as she leaned on her hand and sighed in completely bliss. She started tracing her coffee lid and stared out the window at the open roads.

"Someone who doesn't mind just getting in a car at a moment's notice and just driving. One block, across the country to another state, just getting in and driving. That's a real deal breaker to me, people who can't stand getting into a car and driving for fun thinking it's just a waste of time and gas without a destination."

He's never seen someone talk so passionately about something before; she didn't talk like it was her job or dream, but like it was just her pleasure and an honor to be able to drive around. She made it sound like a random road trip was winning the lottery or marrying the person of your dreams.

"I don't mind long drives."

Her face full of passion suddenly scrunched up together in distaste, "I hate that word, mind. I don't mind this, I don't mind that, it's just another way of saying I hate this, but I like you so I'll do whatever you want."

"Well I've never really driven out on a journey before, so I can't really tell you if I enjoy it or not. The way you described it though... it sounds pretty nice."

Wendy's face softened up a bit and she smiled, "do you happen to have a pen Mest?"

Mest blinked and patted his chest down, grabbing the pen in his jacket pocket. Wendy ripped a piece off of her paper bag and started writing her number down.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, I'm free."

"I would say we should go to a drive right now because the suspense of not knowing if you'll like it or not is killing me, but I have a pet on the brink of starving at home and my drives usually lasts for hours so it'll have to be tomorrow. Call me whenever when you're ready to take that trip," she said pushing the paper and pen back towards him.

"Uh-sure, yeah, I will. Um, do I need to prepare something for a drive? Wear something specific?"

Wendy started giggling as she gathered her bag in her lap, "we're just going for a drive you weirdo, not sky diving or mountain climbing. Hmm, it is going to get pretty hot though, so you might want to wear something cool and put on lots of sunscreen."

Mest nodded his head, "got it, so I take it you're leaving now?"

"Sadly yes, but I'm really looking forward to your call Mest. Don't make it too late though, alright? Or else I'll start our drive without you," Wendy giggled standing up.

Mest stood up with her and held his hand out, "until tomorrow then Wendy."

She ignored the hand and walked closer, wrapping her free arm around him. Mest was shocked, but welcomed it as he hugged her back quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you smell just like daisies."

Wendy snorted and laughed in his chest before pulling back, "you're really funny Mest, I like that. I'll see you tomorrow, thanks again for my coffee. Bye."

Mest watched her leave and sighed to himself, trying to will his heart to stop beating out of his chest.

"Bye Wendy."


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: Hello. I've been in a dragon ball z craze lately. I own all the seasons so I've been binge watching them all, but I got to the end of season 5 and discovered! I DO NOT HAVE SEASON 6! It's not in my dvd section, so I think my sister stole it without asking... grrrrr. The worst part is that season 6 is the cell saga! CELL! I LOVE THE CELL GAMES! HERCULES IS A STUPID IDIOT! ... I miss dragon ball z...**

* * *

 _Catch Me... If You Can_

 _Chapter 2_

* * *

Wendy drove down the nice looking neighborhood looking for the zip code 13402. As she drove all she saw were minivans and yellow houses with white picketed fences. For a minute she wondered if Mest lived with his family and then a second later she wondered if he had a small family of his own or something. A divorcee with kids? A bachelor with kids? He didn't seem the type. Was this a mistake? It really was a nice looking house, more nice looking than any of the places she's stayed at that's for sure.

"Ah, 1...340...2! This is it!" She told herself looking at the zip code on the side of the house.

It looked a bit smaller than the rest, a one story instead of the usual two, but it was just as yellow and had the white picketed fence and everything except for the mini van. Wendy thanked God above for that as she started honking her car. Four honks, she waited... she didn't see movement in the window... she kept honking and honking and honking until finally the front door opened.

It sure would have been embarrassed if this wasn't his house and someone else walked out, but it was him so she was saved from embarrassment. His hair was up and spiky, much spikier than what it was at the coffee shop; he must have brushed it down for work. The rest of him consisted of a tight light green shirt that matched his eyes, a pair of black camouflage pants, and a pair of dark sunglasses hanging from his shirt. Wendy could clearly see the muscles from underneath his shirt, especially in his arms, and pulled her sunglasses down to enjoy the view.

"You couldn't have called me?" Mest asked when he reached her car.

"I hardly ever get to honk at people on the road, this is my only way to use my horn to the fullest." Wendy pouted lightly.

Mest shook his head and waited for her to unlock the door before opening it up, sitting himself down on her leather seats. Mest looked around her car and nodded his head, putting on his seat belt.

"This is a real nice car you have here; a nice paint job and it'd be a looker."

Wendy giggled as she started up her engine and switched gears, " aw no, this is my baby and I love her for every scratch and bump she has." Wendy said patting her car.

Mest chuckled, "it's a Mercedes, right?"

"Mercedes-Benz SL600, my pride and joy. Had to talk to my friend for years to finally sell her to me at an affordable price."

"That's cool, can't wait to see what she does. So, where are we heading?"

Mest looked over at him as she drove down the street, a bright smile on her face as she put her sunglasses back on, "wherever the road takes us."

"Just slow down, this is a school area and you're only allowed to go 15 miles an hour here." Mest told her doing the same with his.

Wendy pouted and stopped at a stop sign, looking both ways before she tried to get the heck out of this neighborhood as fast and safely as she could.

"So Mest, what's a guy like you living in a neighborhood like this?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, come on. I know you're not blind. You're living in a big family type of place. Are you keeping a secret from me?"

"Is this your way of asking about my family?"

"No, this is my way of asking if you have any children or a wife... crazy lover in the basement of that home."

Mest snored, "no, nothing of that sort. You have a crazy imagination there Wendy."

"How can I believe you Mest if you're avoiding the question?"

"Well, since I don't want you to think I'm absolutely crazy, I'll tell you. When my parents died they left me this house in their will, completely paid off. I don't have to worry about paying any rent for the rest of my life if I stay here. Yeah it's pretty big and in a family neighborhood, but I've always wanted a family so it makes more sense to just stay here instead of moving out of this house and getting one later on in life."

"Makes sense; so you want this whole white picketed fence baby dream?"

"Yeah, is that too fast to tell you? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Wendy hummed as she finally got out of the neighborhood and started driving down the street heading for the freeway. Her hands squeezed the steering wheel, her foot itching to push the petal to the metal and really get some highway speed.

"I don't mind, it's good to know what I'm getting myself into." Wendy said, cruising through the traffic.

"You know it's unsafe to jump lanes like this." Mest said, holding onto the car.

"We're barely breaking fifty though and everyone else is going way too slow on a freeway; don't worry Mest, I won't kill you." Wendy looked at him with a smile.

"I trust you... hopefully that trust isn't misplaced. So, is that something you might want? Because kids are always something I wanted."

"It's never something I thought about, so I'm not sure. That neighborhood though, ugh. We're going to have to make some serious changes to that house if I ever decide to move in." Wendy said putting on her turn signal.

"What do you mean serious changes? What's wrong with the house?"

"It looks like every other house on that block and probably the whole neighborhood. I like being original Mest, so I'm definitely going to be painting it a differently color and kicking down that white fence."

Mest smiled lightly staring at her, seeing that she was completely serious about it.

"Yellow isn't a bad color."

"It is when everyone else likes yellow, then yellow isn't as bright and special as it usually is."

"I guess I see your point; I never really noticed until you pointed it out."

"People raised in those neighborhoods usually don't."

Wendy saw the street she wanted to get off on and turned on her signal again, changing lanes all the way until she could get off. The traffic was less than before, but there were still stop lights covering the street. She recognized the area and knew what streets to take towards freedom.

"What type of neighborhood were you raised in?"

"An orphanage," Wendy said.

Mest froze and bowed his head down, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's only my Dad that's dead. My mother was in a freak accident and couldn't take care of me anymore and since I had no other living relatives to raise me I was sent to an orphanage. I still see my Mom though and I had a perfectly normal childhood living there until I was 18. I know a lot of people look at orphans are like, boo hoo you must have had a horrible childhood, but it really wasn't like that for me. It was actually pretty fun, I had a lot of friends there."

"Thanks for sharing that with me."

Wendy shrugged, "it was nothing really personal, and I owed you a story since you told me about your parents. How are you liking the drive so far?"

"Pretty good being with you."

Wendy peeked at him out the corner of his eyes, "well it's about to get real fun."

She spotted their street and started heading down it. Soon all the buildings left, all the cars, all the signs, all the laws... not technically, but it felt that way. The scenery turned into trees and then just into golden fields as the road stretched out further and further down the road. With no one else in sight she pressed her foot down on the gas and watched as she hit over forty, fifty, sixty. Mest eyes widened and Wendy felt the wind in her hair, blowing her ponytail widely behind her.

"YOU'RE GOING WAY OVER THE SPEED LIMIT!" Mest yelled, thinking that the wind ripping around them wouldn't let her hear.

"I KNOW! ISN'T IT GREAT!" Wendy yelled back.

"SLOW DOWN!"

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!"

Wendy pressed down on the petal as far as she could, watching the speed hit eighty, ninety, at a hundred and then took her foot off. She let them slowly slow down and start to cruise. The wind died down and Mest was holding onto the car tightly while Wendy leaned back in her seat. Soon the car was barely moving at five miles per an hour, slowly going down the road.

"That's my favorite part, the slowing down part." Wendy whispered closing her eyes for a quick second.

"That was highly illegal you know."

"Which is why we're in the great out open; no cop, no stop." Wendy giggled looking at him.

"Eyes on the road!"

Wendy started giggling even more as she looked ahead, loving that endless view in front of her. No matter how far they drove today, no matter how fast she pushed her car, they still would never meet that mountain skyline in the distance.

"Mest, calm down for a minute, don't say a single thing, and just enjoy this slow pace."

Mest stared at Wendy like she was crazy for a minute before he listened and followed after her lead. He leaned back against his seat and stared out into the open fields, how they slowly moved passed them. It looked like the golden grass was dancing in the wind and Mest stretched his arm out thinking he could touch it.

He didn't know how long they were supposed to be quiet for, but after ten minutes with his mind all to himself he had to say something.

"What do you usually think about driving down here?"

"How beautiful it is, how endless it truly is even though it's actually not. I like to think about my life, my next moves, this particular time I was wondering what you were thinking. By the way you were complaining about my driving earlier I'd say you're afraid to go fast and didn't like it."

"Wendy, anyone going that fast shouldn't. What if a baby duck or deer or something suddenly crossed the road."

Wendy looked at him, "then I'd be testing my luck with God. You have to admit though Mest, it was a little fun."

"I don't know, I was more scared than trying to enjoy the ride."

"Really? Let's try it again then." Wendy said pushing her foot down on her petal, "and this time enjoy it."

"Wendy I rather not-" Mest was silenced with a kiss as Wendy leaned over and grabbed the back of his head, pushing him to lean into her. Their lips crashed together and she closed her eyes, running her tongue on his bottom lip. Mest was more surprised than anything, his heart racing inside of his chest, but as much as he tried to pull away her hold on him was too strong and after a while she felt his lips started to move back against hers.

It was passionate and heated, their tongues dancing together as the wind wiped their clothes and hairs left and right. When the car started slowing down, so did their kiss and Wendy stared with a small smile at Mest's dumbstruck face.

"Not bad for our first kiss, huh?"

"I don't know if it was from the speed of the car or your lips, but yeah." Mest smiled back at her.

Wendy giggled and looked back at the road, "this almost looks like a scene out of a movie with how fast then slow everything is passing by."

"I see what you mean... it was fun, but you should worry about your safety first Wendy. How often do you go that fast in this car?"

"Only when I'm here," Wendy said without hesitation, "and I don't see anyone else along here with me. I like... I feel like I can escape anything, but you don't have to worry Mest. I'm a safe driver back home, but out here in the open wild I feel like I can do anything and go as fast as Superman when he flies in the sky!"

"But you're not indestructible as Superman, you aren't going to walk away from an accident like that."

"God has a plan for all of us and put us on this world to have some fun. What do you for fun Mest?"

Mest opened his mouth-

"And if you say something boring like making puzzles and golfing like everybody else probably did in that neighborhood of yours I'm going to kick you out of my car and have you walk home, I swear to God I will Mest."

"What? No! I much rather make 3D models and play miniature golf."

Wendy started laughing hard, "alright, that was a good one."

"When I'm not at work I'm usually sleeping, sometimes I'll read a good book-"

"Boring!" Wendy started honking her horn.

"I like to go out to drinks with my friends and watch games at bars."

"There we go! Something we do in common, except I don't really watch games as much as talking to my friends. Someone always gets into a fight though so I also watch that for entertainment, hehehe."

"How old are you Wendy?"

"22. How old are you?"

"27."

Wendy let out a whistle, "while you were a senior in high school I was a senior in middle school. You probably had a lifetime of experiences before meeting me, huh? Anything I show you you've already done before, huh?"

"No, I've never driven like this with a girl before especially with her driving, so this is definitely a first."

"I'm glad," she smiled lightly, "something you can always remember me by and never forget, me almost killing you."

Mest chuckled, "I like this long drive between us."

"Then I like you, it seems this relationship is going to last since you've passed my only deal breaker... I think. Hmm, is there something else I wouldn't want you to do? Being violent is a given, but is also being an alien? If you're an alien Mest then you better fly out my car because I don't date out of my species."

"Even if I was a kryptonia like Superman?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Mest, but my favorite super hero is Flash, Batman second, Robin third."

"What? The Flash before Batman?"

"Think about it, he runs fast, I drive fast, plus I have a small thing for redheads."

"Really? Anything I should worry about?"

"You tell me, you looked like you used to be one of those jock types. Should I be worried over blonde bimbos with huge boobs."

"Hey, that is nearly inaccurate. Not all of them were bimbos."

"Of course, you had to have at least one smart blonde every now and then."

"Do I really give out that image? Because I'm quite offended like that?"

"Quite? Not with that vocabulary and I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but you're incredibly hot for a twenty-seven year old... seriously. You have everything handled and situated all together."

This was news to Mest and his eyes widened a bit.

"I'm surprised you aren't beating off woman with a stick; I didn't see it at first with your monkey suit on, but you wearing that I'm pretty sure you'd be turning some heads."

She thought he was hot? She thought he was really, really hot? Mest dropped his sunglasses and took an eyeful of Wendy. She really cleaned up after rolling out of bed; he noticed things about her he hadn't when he got into the car. Like for that fact that she was wearing a dress, a dark blue color that matched her hair, a low dip, but barely showing her breast line. Her chest was sticking out though as the favorite hugged and complimented it nicely, the dress rising up her knees and showing her glistening soft looking legs.

"I'm sure you're turning heads all the time too," Mest said, gulping thickly as he saw her hotness just the same.

"You have no idea, which is why I hang around with my brothers all the time whenever we go out. They fight the unwanted male attention away from me."

"Brothers?"

"Step-brothers, from the orphanage. We all got really close in there and I ended up moving in with two of them. Really overprotective of me, so you won't be meeting them until I'm without a doubt sure I'm in love with you. I can't remember the last time I introduced a boyfriend to them... probably never actually, so if you last you'll be the first. Good luck Mest," Wendy grinned with a wink.

"I would normally say two hands on the wheel, but give me your hand."

Wendy looked over at him and held out her right hand; he hold it tightly in his and left it like that right there in between the two of them.

"Were you surprised I cleaned up so well?" Wendy giggled.

"Not as surprised as I was about the car, but yeah. You clean up real well Wendy, although I do prefer the messy bun and sweats."

"Shut up Mest!" Wendy laughed hitting him with her other hand.

"HANDS ON THE WHEEL WENDY!"

"Oh don't worry, I've masted the knee driving as well," she said, showing him her point. She rather not give her new boyfriend a heart attack for fast and put her hand back on the wheel.

"So is there like a fast food place we're going to run into shortly?"

"You didn't eat before you I picked you up?" Wendy frowned.

"I thought we'd be driving places and passing up burger stops."

"It's really lucky for you that there's a family restaurant further up the road... somewhere I think. On a scale from 1 to 10, how hungry are you?"

"I'd say a solid 6."

"Oh dear, well I better hurry if I don't want you starving to death. Hold onto my hand tightly baby," Wendy flirted stepping on the gas.

This time Mest didn't yell or fear for his life, but actually stayed quiet and watched the scenery past by him. Everything went by so quickly, so fast, in the blink of an eye it was always different. He could see why she enjoyed this; he didn't know what was bubbling inside of his chest, but when he heard the roar of the engine as they went faster and faster he was enjoying this.

Of course he wouldn't make this a habit, but for a second he could see why street racers liked racing. Going this fast... it was something different from the usual life. When they reached the restaurant around twenty minutes later Mest couldn't feel his legs and wobbled as he got out of the car. Wendy just smiled as she helped him up.

"It happens to everyone their first time Mest; it's hard returning back to pace from a trip like that."

* * *

If felt like it was too early to be inside of here. How many dates did it take for a girl to allowed to visit her boyfriend's house? For them it was only five before Mest invited her over to watch the game, what game she doesn't remember, between the two of them as they sipped cold ones. She ditched her friends to go be alone with him, but what she should have done was ditched Mest for them. She thought they were going to go to a bar and she might meet his friends, she wouldn't mind meeting his friends, five dates was a solid friend meeting, but when he invited her in instead of getting in her car and told her they were staying indoors... it felt early.

Wendy quickly forgot about that as Mest handed her a beer and they cuddled up on his couch. She didn't watch the game, but rather him and his reactions. If his team scored a point he would raise up his hands and cheer before wrapping them around her again, if they opposing team scored he'd curse and pull her in closer like she was his good luck charm. A close call he'd hiss and scrunch up his face, when a pass was caught he'd whistle and clap. She's seen her friends make some of these reactions, but it was funny and cute seeing them on Mest. She wondered what he would do if his team actually one?

Wendy found that shortly after when he stood up and cheered, picking her up as well and spinning her around as he smashed their lips together. She rather liked it when his team won, she liked it a lot. It was started to get dark outside now and after finishing up all the little snacks and food leftovers she had to leave.

"Don't, you can stay the night if you want. It's dangerous to drive home intoxicated."

"I'm not drunk, just a little buzzed. I'll be fine, besides I have to go to work."

Mest blinked, "that's right, you have a night job right? What is it?"

Wendy walked over to Mest with a smirk on her face, "hmm, I wonder?" She giggled battering her eyelashes.

"Wendy," Mest whined.

"Then again I still don't know your job; why not keep it both secrets? It keeps it more interesting just in case we ever see each other on the job. What do you say?"

"Nah, I'm too curious. I never told you what I was? Really? I always get my co-workers telling me I give off the feeling of a cop since I enforce the rules so much when we're off the clock."

Wendy froze in his arms, her eyes widening as her face dropped, "... what?"

"I'm a police officer down at Magnolia station; that's my job seven days a week, but sometimes I'll get lucky and have the weekends off."

Wendy took a step back and walked away from him, shaking her head side to side. "No, you can't be serious. You're lying? No, you aren't kidding, are you?"

He didn't know why she was reacting like this, "Wendy, what's wrong?"

"You. You're what's wrong. I can't be with you anymore Mest, we have to break up. I'm sorry," Wendy shook her head before grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

"Wait, what?! Wendy! Wendy wait a second, hold on! Let's talk about this!" Mest yelled running after her.

"There's nothing to talk about. You're a cop, I don't want to date you anymore. It's as easy as that Mest, haven't you ever broken up before?" Wendy asked reaching for the door.

"Wendy Goddammit talk to me! Why does making a cop make me not worthy of dating you?"

"Because I hate cops!" Wendy screamed at his face, her eyes dark and filled with hate. "I hate them, I hate them! And for you to be one, you who I actually liked... I can't believe my luck. I finally find a decent guy, but it turns out he's not so decent. Let me go Mest, I'm leaving." Wendy growled tugging her hand away from his grip.

"Wendy, Wendy, I'm sorry for keeping it from you, I didn't mean that. Listen, I don't know what happened to make you hate cops or anything like that, but know I'm different. You know I'm different, you like me. Wendy, please." Mest told her.

She looked a little hurt, but didn't say anything else as she walked right outside of his door without another word. Mest was left alone in his house confused on what had just happened. He was just dumped, dumped not because of something stupid he did, but all because of his job. He didn't get it. Whatever must have happened to Wendy that made her hate cops so much... it must have been bad. Real bad. Bad enough to make her never want to associate or trust them ever.

That wasn't him though, that wasn't Mest. He was the type of officer that gave a good name to being a cop. She saw that, she knew that, he was different. She was blinded just now, but she would remember, he would make her remember. He wasn't about to let her go so easily, especially since how much he liked her.


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: Laptop is broken, I repeat laptop is broken. P.S. Animerocker2008. I tried messaging you but your fanfiction account isn't accepting them. Please message me! If it seems short that is because it is... thanks for my reviews everyone!**

* * *

 _Catch Me... If You Can_

 _Chapter 3_

* * *

Wendy laid on her bed, her pillow covering up her face. She's been in this position since nine and if she could look at the clock she would see that it is almost midnight now. Wendy had bigger problems to worry about though than wasting time. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed, couldn't believe she spent so much time with him not knowing who he truly was. She couldn't believe, she couldn't believe... she couldn't believe how much it hurt after only knowing him for such a sort period of time.

"Wendy?" Her name was being called, someone knocking at her door, "it's about time to leave. Are you going to make it or sit this one out?"

She couldn't afford to this one out, they couldn't afford to sit any of them out. How could she go out and drive though with her thoughts so jumbled up? Or maybe... maybe that it what she needed. Yeah. Wendy took a deep breath and leaned up from her bed, tossing her pillow behind her.

"Give me a minute! I'm coming Natsu!" She called back out going to her closet.

"Alright! We'll be in the front waiting!"

Wendy grabbed her favorite black jacket from all the way in the back of her closet and pulled it on, trying her hair up in a tight bun before putting a hat and a hood on. She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure there was nothing sticking out that people could see before petting Carla goodbye.

"I'll be back later sweetie," she whispered opening up her door.

She saw her brothers in similar outfits, everything black or around that dark color with hoods up. Hair almost hidden, Wendy noticed, walking up to her brother to brush some spiky black hair behind his ear.

"Thanks Wendy," Gajeel grumbled.

"No problem, let's go." She said nodding her head.

The three of them headed out of their home, keeping one light on as they locked all the doors and windows. There was a black car waiting for them in the middle of the street, the three of them piling in and talking with their driver. About half an hour later they arrived at a deserted garage in the middle of a junk yard at their town, unlocking the gates as they drove in.

Wendy walked inside of the garage and spotted three cars covered She walked to the one on the furthest right and reached for the covering, pulling it off revealing a Nissan GT-R. It was painted a soft pink color, reminding her of fluffy cotton candy. Wendy admired it and took a walk around, making sure there were no marks or scratches. On both sides there was the decal of a dragon, huge and furry with bright red eyes, claws, and teeth sticking out. It was their symbol, their crew.

She pulled out her keys and popped the trunk, pulling out the gym bag that was hidden in the back. She pulled out a long racing uniform, a pitch leather black color, and started taking her clothes off and putting it on. Not really fashionable in the life they lived in, but they were more worried about making money than fitting in. Wendy zipped it up to her back with little difficulty and fixed her hair into a high ponytail, pulling out her pink helmet with her dragon's head spray painted on it.

"You guys ready?" Natsu asked, all dressed up in his uniform.

"Yeah," Wendy whispered and nodded throwing the gym bag now filled with her old clothes in the corner of the shop.

She got inside of her car and tossed her helmet on the front seat, putting her seat belt on and started up the car hearing it purr and roar. She turned the headlights on and followed her brothers out, the three of them becoming small blurs in the distance as they drove down the midnight streets. Driving always made her lose herself, lose all sense of herself, lose everything and hopefully tonight it would help her lose him.

... She knew when she heard those sirens though that she would think about him without a doubt.

* * *

What was he doing here right now?

Had he noticed her yet?

…

She didn't think so; slowly Wendy let her hand slip from the door handle of the coffee shop, closing it back up. She started walking backwards, her eyes still on him afraid he would suddenly look up and see her. So far so good, she turned around and quickly started running around the parking lot looking for her car.

Great; just great. She could never go to that coffee shop again! Her favorite coffee shop and now she had to go find a new one probably even further away than home or go to a completely different one that was probably going to suck and would take a while to get used to... or she could just go confront him right now.

Wendy jumped in her car and sighed out, leaning her head against her steering wheel. She missed him. She hated that she didn't find out sooner, hated that she let her feelings get the better of her. He was just a weirdo in the beginning, she didn't think of him as anything special other than someone to hold the door open for her and keep her company. A few pleasant dates she believed and then she would grow tired of him.

That didn't happen though. He proved to be more than she ever expected, changing her mind at every turn left and right and making her feel more, so much more towards him. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all that she liked someone and he turned out to be a cop. She didn't think she'd ever marry him, didn't think they had a huge future together, so this feeling would disappear soon. She would forget about him one day and find someone else... she just wished it would happen soon.

Wendy moaned lightly and reached to start her car up, fumbling with the keys for a while since she couldn't see them. Finally she looked up and started up her car, seeing her car door open and close out the corner of her eyes. She froze and turned over to the side, wishing it was someone trying to rob her, but instead she saw her ex-boyfriend just sitting in the passenger's seat staring at her.

"We need to talk and if you refuse to then I'm going to use my cop powers and find out where you live and go to your house everyday until you agree. I don't want to do that Wendy, I'm not that type of guy, but we really, really need to talk."

Wendy took a deep breath and turned her car off, leaning back into the seat as she stared straight ahead at the truck that was parked in front of her. She kept her hands on the steering wheels squeezing them into fists.

"What happened?"

"We broke up," she told him.

"No Wendy, what happened to make you hate cops so much? What happened to make you never want to date one and break up with me?"

"I don't want to tell you Mest."

"Is it that bad that you'd break up over me about it? I'm in love with you Wendy, you know me. Whatever happened to you, whatever you did, you must know I wouldn't do the same."

Wendy's grip loosened on the steering wheel as she sighed out, "I know Mest."

"Then can we please retalk this whole break up thing? Wendy, I really, really like you. I don't want you leaving my life, at all. I don't want you walking away from me without knowing that I did everything I could in my power to make you stay," he said reaching for her hand.

This was dangerous. This was highly, highly dangerous. She wanted him though. She finally turned her head and looked into his eyes, the worst mistake she'd ever make in her life. There were so clear, so soft showing everything he was feeling right now. Her lips parted to tell him her feelings... she thought about her brothers though. This wasn't just about her... this wasn't only about her.

"I can't Mest," she whispered, her voice breaking.

Mest didn't believe her and leaned over, pressing their lips together. She kissed him despite what she just told him, moving over and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm scared."

"You don't have to be Wendy, I won't do anything to you. I promise, I swear it."

Obviously this would have to be kept a secret and she wouldn't allow him so close ever again, always at arms length until... just until she accomplished her goal. He... he probably would wait if she said she needed time, she had no idea just how much time though.

"The next time I tell you we're breaking up, you're not allowed to jump me like this again." She told him.

"As long as you give me a good enough excuse on why you're breaking up with me."

"I'm serious Mest. I should stay away from you, far away, I don't want anything to do with you right now... but I love you and it's hurting me inside that I can't be with you even though we haven't been together for a long time."

"You really can't tell me?"

"I can tell you, but I don't want to Mest."

Mest took a deep breath and sighed out, squeezing onto her hand tightly, "alright then, alright. Now can you stop avoiding me like the plague and come back inside for that cup of coffee you were going to get before you saw me?"

Wendy giggled a little, "you saw me?"

"I almost didn't, but someone new walked in the store and when I looked up to see if it was you I saw your blue hair waving in the background as you ran to your car."

"It wasn't a run... more like a brisk pace." She mumbled.

"Whatever, can I buy you a drink Wendy?"

Wendy nodded her head and got off of him, unlocking her car door and stepping out. Mest was right behind her, getting out and walking around the car towards her as she closed her door and locked the car.

"I'm sorry Wendy."

"For what?" She blinked, "you didn't do anything wrong."

"For whatever cop made you think badly about all of us; I'm sorry for what they did to you."

Wendy smiled lightly and closed her eyes, shaking her head at him.

"Mest... I think I want a large white mocha today."

Mest started chuckling, "that badly huh? You're about to turn super hyper, I hope you know that."

"Who knows, maybe we can calm down together with a quick drive?"

Mest reached out and cuffed Wendy's face, pressing their lips together again.

"I really missed you Wendy, so much." He gasped out.

Wendy reached out and touched his cheek as well, keeping their foreheads together as she breathed.

"Me too Mest, me too."


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: I just finished my finals! Hooray! Now I have more time to myself, hooray for me!**

* * *

 _Catch Me... If You Can_

 _Chapter 4_

* * *

Mest's eyes reflected the computer screen in front of him as he searched down the list of Wendy Marvell's trying to find his. Finally he found a match, a picture of her driver's license popping up as he scrolled down her name. He clicked the name and started scanning his eyes around, finding out her birthday, her blood type, her parents, all the orphanages she stayed out, all those who adopted and returned her back, everything there was to know about his girlfriend.

"Hey Mest... wow, that certainly doesn't look like street races." Lahar said peeking over his shoulder.

Mest jumped a little and slammed his hands on the keyboard, "Lahar! What the hell?!"

"What are you doing Mest?"

Mest calmed down and took a breath, "I'm looking up my girlfriend."

"Really? I don't know what to be more surprised about. You doing a background check on your girlfriend or you actually having one."

Mest chuckled quietly with him, "shut up asshole."

Lahar grinned and pulled up a chair, "so, tell me. What's she hiding? Don't leave out any of the juicy parts."

"It's nothing really, as far as I can tell. She has no criminal record or anything of the sort; practically a model citizen." Mest said turning back to the screen.

"If that's the case then what did she do to make you think she was hiding something?"

Mest frowned as he stroked his chin, "she broke up with me after finding out I was a cop."

Lahar started coughing, chocking on his spit, "What? Are you being serious?!"

"Yeah, I'm being dead serious. We got back together last week, but things between us have been different. I don't know how to change it back, I mean I had to convince her that I would never do anything to hurt her for her to finally reconsider dating me."

"Check the parents then, they might have a criminal background. Either that or somewhere in her life cops really traumatized her... or maybe she's doing something illegal and doesn't want you finding out about her life! Tell me, does she seem like a drug dealer?"

"Shut up Lahar!" Mest started laughing, "she's the sweetest girl you'll ever see. I'm thinking a cop may have traumatized her when she was younger too, but she won't tell me what it is."

"Of course if it traumatized her; why would she want to remember that? Hell, being with you is probably a constant reminder of what happened; no wonder she broke up with you."

Mest blinked, never thinking about that before. "Are you being serious right now?"

"What? No Mest, I was kidding-"

"Am I a constant reminder? Am I ruining her life right now by still being with her?"

"Mest it was a joke! A joke!"

"Oh my God... I can't believe this. Why does this have to happen to me, huh? Right when I finally find a normal girl I like! Why does there always have to be a catch?" Mest groaned.

"Mest, Mest, you're stressing out over nothing! If she actually felt like that she would have never given you a second chance! Trust me, she likes you."

Mest took a deep breath, "I just want to know what happened so I can make sure I never do it to her or ever remind her of it."

"Then let's find out; what does her parents do?" Lahar asked taking control of the mouse.

"Her father is dead, mother was in an accident, after that I'm not sure, she never told me."

"Well let's see here, her mother's record looks clean. She's still hospitalized right now, located in... Magnolia Hospital, wow that's a long drive from here. Yadda, yadda, yadda, no spots on her records that I can see. How about the father?" Lahar mumbled clicking on his file next.

"Uh oh, I think we got something," Lahar said.

"What? What is it?" Mest asked gluing his eyes to the screen.

"Apparently her father was killed by a cop while protesting on the street... hmm, it doesn't say what the protest was for, but there's your trauma right there. A cop killed her father." Lahar said.

"Wow... no wonder she didn't want to tell me," Mest mumbled reading over the articles that were attached to his file.

"Well, at least that solves that. Don't go waving a gun around and never let her see you in uniform and you should be good with her," Lahar said slapping at his back.

"Thanks man," Mest mumbled, still mesmerized by the file.

"Don't let it get to you too much Mest, just keep showing her the real you and she's sure to get over the fact that you're a cop. You might not want to introduce her to your cop friends though until that happens."

Mest hummed and nodded, going back to Wendy's file. He stared at a young 16 picture of her, smiling for the camera getting her license on the day she turned 16 and old enough to get it. He scanned over everything once more before closing all the windows, rubbing his eyes a bit before reaching for his phone.

* * *

Wendy took a small breath before reaching for her drink of water, bringing it to her lips as she took a sip. Mest sat across from her, still and quiet as he simply watched her every move.

"How was work?" She asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"Let's not talk about my work, let's talk about you. How was work last night? It is a night job right?"

Wendy placed her glass back on the table, "yes, it's a night job, and I rather not talking about it."

"Oh..."

It was quiet at the table after that. Wendy looked at Mest staring down at his silverware and suddenly let out a loud yell, all the people around them turning their heads and looking at her. She slapped both her cheeks hard, making red hand prints before looking back at Mest.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, but this isn't who we are at all! I'm ready to start acting normal again if you are, completely forgetting about your job."

"And you needed to slap yourself to do that?" Mest asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, and I feel much better now after doing it! So Mest, how was work and you better tell me this time."

"Work wasn't as bad as it usual is. My boss was actually in a happy mood giving all of us a break."

Wendy started giggling, "what? Does he usually breathe down your neck about everything?"

"Yes, exactly! I have no idea what made his mood today, but I was grateful for it." Mest laughed.

"Then I'm really happy that happened for you. Cheers, to bosses being just a bit happier in their moods! Hopefully he won't return to his mean streak and be the happiest boss for the rest of his life!" Wendy smiled at him.

Mest smiles back at her and clinks their glasses together before taking a sip. When he finished he patted his mouth dry and cleared his voice.

"So, how was your day Wendy?"

"Well, I slept until like two'o'clock and then I had to feed my cat and clean up after my brother's. I swear I don't know how they'll be able to live there without me being their housemaid, and well after that you called for dinner and here I am? Like Cinderella all dressed from rags to gowns going to the ball," Wendy joked.

"And may I say Cinderella you look lovely today," Mest complimented.

"Why thank you my dear Prince."

"You mentioned living with your brothers before, can you tell me more about them?"

"Yeah, one is named Natsu and the other Gajeel. We were in the system for the whole 18 years, no one wanted to adopt a pair odd delinquents like them. When we all got out they changed their lifestyles and became more model citizens, although Natsu dyed his hair pink and Gajeel got piercings all over his face. They're really good brothers though, they take so much care of me and always protect me... maybe even a bit too overprotective. Honestly if they knew I was on this date right now they would come over here and kidnap me and maybe even beat you to a pulp, so I don't think you'll be meeting them... ever... unless we get married or have a baby or something, but even then I'll probably just let our child tell them about us."

Mest blinks lightly, not really paying attention on much when she said the words, "you imagine us married with kids?"

"Uh? Oh no, I don't do that kiddy daydream stuff. I was only saying that as an example, like a funny example. Not to say I wouldn't want to! I mean, that it couldn't happen! I just, I like to live in the moment you know? I don't have time to worry about the future when I have to worry about today. How about you?"

"Do I worry about the future?"

"No silly, do you imagine our kids together?"

Mest blushes brightly and shakes his head over and over, "what? Me? No, not me, I mean, maybe, no, nah, ugh... I can't believe this," he groans covering his face with his hand.

"No, no, it's fine Mest. Actually it's kind of cute, how far have you daydreamed about me, huh? Kids? Old couples? Even grandkids?" She starts teasing him.

"Please enough Wendy," Mest moans.

Wendy starts laughing even more before she clears her voice, "it's so strange. Usually I don't go for cute and dorky guys like you, but I find myself having so much fun when I'm around you. I love how easily you're able to make me laugh. Thanks Mest for being you."

Mest blushes for a completely new reason now and looks up at Wendy, who has a strong and confident smile on her face as she stares at him.

"I'm not that dorky." He mumbles.

"Please Mest all you're missing is the thick square glasses and you can totally be a nerd, but that's alright. I'm sure I'd still love you all the same."

Mest blinks lightly, "did you just say love?"

Wendy opens her mouth, but she blinks as well, "yeah, I guess I did. I love you Mest."

"Well you already know I love you too Wendy."

This... this is nice. So nice, so normal. She didn't realize just how much normal she was missing out on until Mest came around. Now that he is here with her... she was enjoying so many things that before she thought were just boring and dull. He made it seem exciting though, heart racing, eyes widening. He made her feel excited. It was going to be a challenge now being with him; she was going to have to watch her every move, watch every word and sentence that came out her mouth, but so far Mest seemed worth it. She loved him. She really, really wants him.

After everything she's been through Wendy deserves to get one thing she wants.


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: Everyone do me a favor! There is this song called** **ai ninomiya catch me if you can from this one anime I watched years ago and everytime I read this title the song plays in my end! I would like everyone to take five minutes to look up this song and listen to it please! It is really good! You don't have to watch the anime (that is also really good) but try the song out, it is in english so english speakers will understand! Catch Me If You Can by Ai Ninomiya! Thanks for reading! Wink!**

* * *

 _Catch Me... If You Can_

 _Chapter 5_

* * *

"They're catching on to us again," Natsu announces.

"What do you mean catching on? They already know we all work together, we're part of the same crew Natsu." Wendy asks typing on her computer. She takes a sip of her tea next to her as she looks up at address him, "you're going to have to start being more specific."

"You know what I mean Wendy, they don't think we're playing fair and driving all out against each other. They're catching on that we're pooling the money in together and keeping everyone else out of the top three. They think we're going easy with each other and taking turns on who wins."

"What do you mean easy?! I give it my all every race against you!" Gajeel yells out slamming his wrench on the ground.

"I know that! Crews aren't all suppose to drive in the same races though against each other! We've been winning too much, that's the problem. They're trying to band us all from racing with each other."

"Wha- they can't do that! They don't make up the rules of the streets, there are no rules!" Wendy growls.

"Don't you think I know that Wendy? I'm trying to figure out a way around this, but until I do I'm thinking that some of us should sit out of some races."

"What you're telling us is full of shit! We can't afford to miss a single race Natsu, we can't or else we'll get behind payments!" Gajeel yells out.

"I'll handle it then, I'll handle it! Just get back to work, ignore everything I said." Natsu says turning back to his car.

Wendy huffed and put her headphones on, annoyed by the whole conversation. She can't believe those people on the street are trying to do this to them. Them! Who made street racing popular and exciting again! It was only a little back street game until she, Natsu, and Gajeel showed up making everything hyped! If it wasn't for them it wouldn't be as popular as it is now! She growls to herself as she mashes the buttons on her computer. Gajeel looks at Wendy for a quick second, making sure her attention is away, before walking over to Natsu.

"What's really happening?" Gajeel asks.

"One of us needs to take a fall and lose, that's what. I'm going to need you to take me out next race Gajeel." Natsu tells him, leaning up from under his car hood.

"What are you- are you being serious?! We can't afford to replace your car Natsu! It's a shit idea!"

"Obviously I'm not going to be racing in my car then! I'll use one of our old scraps, Wendy too. I'll tell her the plan to start ruffing up some other cars and our own to make it look good, but you're going to be in your baby Gajeel and I'm going to need for you to flip me over."

Gajeel takes a deep breath as he runs a hand down his face and sighs out, "it should be me; I can actually survive a car crash unlike your scrawny ass."

"Shut up loser, just listen to me alright? They hate me already down there, so it has to be me."

"Wendy isn't going to like this."

"Well then we won't tell her, will we then?"

Gajeel makes a face, but says nothing more as he walks back to his car. Natsu sighs out and looks at his car engine, not seeing anything though. An accident, an accident, he's been in one before, but never a flip through the air or anything like that. Hopefully it'll just be a spin out... hopefully. Natsu runs a hand through his hair and groans out.

"Alright, let's see what I'm working with here."

* * *

It all happened so slowly. The races never happen slow, but always fast. Start your engines, go, finish line. She's never seen it this slow before, she's never seen it like this. Bump into cars, that was her only job other than being in first, second, or third. She could do that, she didn't like doing such things, but she was able to do it.

Of course they would bump back, Wendy saw the cars coming in from behind and she saw a clear path in front of her two brothers that she could take the lead from. She switched gears in her car and started driving forward, shooting up like a rocket.

Slowly, so slowly, she saw her hair fly up into the air along with everything else loose in her car as she spun around. It was only for a second, but that second felt like hours. Her car landed on the ground and she started spinning out, rolling around and around on the side of the streets until she finally crashed into a wall.

Wendy stayed there... paralyzed, hands still on her steering wheel with her eyes opened up wide. Did that just happen... did that really just happen? Did she really just go through that? She couldn't feel any pain and didn't know if it was because of the body suit and helmet she was wearing or because she was in shock. She didn't get out the car or move at all until somebody came out to get her.

These people weren't her brothers, but friends and fans of the racing. She was helped out, her car was flipped back over and taken away, and she was brought to a tent for someone to check her wounds. She didn't understand why she wasn't seeing her brothers right now.

They were still racing, they told her.

They left her behind.

They flipped her... and left her behind.

Maybe the flip wasn't meant for her, maybe it was meant for Gajeel, or Natsu, but that wasn't how they played their games. They all watched out for each other, no one got hurt. They were family and family don't betray each other...

and yet...

and yet...

They didn't even stop racing to check on her.

Wendy couldn't believe it. She couldn't- she couldn't... no. This can't be true. It was though, it was. Before her brothers could find her and try to explain whatever lies and crap to make her feel better, Wendy knew the truth. They broke their rule and she almost died because of it.

Died. She could have died... she danced with death today. Wendy brought a hand to her mouth and took a deep breath.

What happened if she would have died today?

* * *

"Geeze, I forgot my coffee," Mest growls unlocking his door.

He walked back inside of his home and picked up his coffee mug from the counter, heading back towards the door and locking it all up again. He was going to be late, he was going to be late, late, late, and his boss was going to kill him if Lahar and Eve didn't think up of a good enough excuse for him.

Mest placed his coffee cup on the top of his car as he unlocked it, opening the door and throwing his suitcase in before he... he paused and leaned back up, looking at the car parked in front of his home. That car... it looks really familiar.

"It couldn't be," Mest mumbles to himself closing his door back.

He starts walking over there and slowly sees her sleeping body in the backseat of the car; Mest's eyes widens and he starts tapping on her window over and over again until he sees her eyes start to flutter open. Wendy yawns out loudly and looks up, seeing her boyfriend looking all handsome and dressed for work outside of her window. She kicks her jacket off her legs and leans up, scooting over and rolling down the window.

"Good morning Mest," she yawns loudly.

"Uh... good morning? What are you doing here Wendy?"

"Well, I wanted to spend the night over, but when I got here it was really late and I didn't want to wake you since I know you have work early in the morning, which is ridiculous because this is too early for anyone to wake up at." Wendy starts.

Mest sees the bags under her eyes and knows she must have just gotten here a few hours ago when it was still dark out.

"So I decided to sleep in my car and wait for you to get home from work to ask, but since you're here I guess I can do it now. Do you mind if I spend the night over for a few days?"

"Of course, of course what is the matter with you? Of course you wake me up Wendy, no matter what time of night it is. This may be a safe neighborhood, but I don't want you making a habit of sleeping in your car! Why didn't you go to a hotel or something if you didn't want to wake me?"

"I don't know, I kind of just drove here first thing and when I realized it I didn't want to drive anywhere else, so I passed out."

"Get out of the car Wendy and come inside immediately, God I can't believe this. You know how many people get mugged inside of their car? Someone could have kidnapped you last night, you have to be more careful!" Mest lectures her.

Wendy smiles lightly, giggling even hearing the cop-ness in his voice. "It's a lot to ask Mest and I even brought my cat. We've only been dating for two months, are you sure-"

"If you aren't in my house in the next five minutes I'm arresting you."

"Alright, alright, since you twisted my arm so much. Thanks Mest." Wendy smiles unlocking her car.

Mest helps her out of it and she nods at him gently before reaching back for her cat cage; Charlie is still fast asleep inside despite all the noise.

"Do you have anything else?"

"Just a backpack in my trunk; I'll get it."

"No need, just unlock it."

Wendy pulls out her keys and unlocks her trunk, Mest opening it up and grabbing the backpack she was talking about before slamming it close. She locks her car up and starts following him into his house, waiting for him to unlock the door before heading inside. She lets Charlie's cage on the floor and opens it up for her to roam free whenever she wakes up, making her way to the couch.

"There's food in the kitchen, you know where the shower and bedroom is, if you need anything just call me I don't care how small it is, and I'll try to get home early today. Got that Wen...dy? Wendy?" Mest whispers as he walks over to the couch.

His little girlfriend is all curled up on it, completely passed out from exhaustion probably. Mest sighs a little bit and walks over, bending in front of her sleeping face.

"At least make it to the bedroom," he whispers stroking her hair lightly.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... hold on and back up a minute. Did you just say your girlfriend is living with you?!"

"Did I say that?" Mest asks.

"Yes, yes you did... is this the same girlfriend who broke up with you because you're a cop? And now she's living with you?!"

"She's not really living, more like staying over for a few days."

"And how long has it been?"

Mest frowns lightly, "a week."

"A week! That's way more than a few days, oh my God Mest. She's living with you!"

"She's not living with me, ugh can we just drop this Lahar?"

"How's the sex life if you don't mind me asking."

Mest slammed his first on his keyboard, "LAHAR!"

"Wow, that bad huh? I'm sorry brother," Lahar sighs patting his back.

"No, it's not like that! We haven't done anything like that yet!"

"Really? She's that innocent? So what, sleeping in the same bed or does she make you sleep on the couch?"

"Of course we sleep in the same bed, but we don't do anything."

"Wow, taking it all slow this time around Mest? Nice, do you think that's going to change anything in the long run?"

"Can we please stop talking about my life and focus back on work? Like why there hasn't been any sighting of the pink car driver lately in the street races?"

"Why would we talk about that when this is all the more juicier?"

"Do me a favor and shut up Lahar, please."

"Alright buddy, we can talk about your moving in girlfriend over drinks after we're done with work today."

"Actually I already have plans with Wendy, next time."

"Man Mest, first she dumps you, then she moves in with you, and now you're ditching your best friend for her. She's completely got you whipped."

"Just shut up Lahar."

* * *

He was used to her singing when he returned home from work, he actually liked hearing her sing. It made his home seem more lively and he loved that. Mest bent down and started petting Charlie's coat, she's made it her spot right next to the door, before kicking off his shoes and entering the other room. He saw his girlfriend dressed up in a pair of sweats and a tank top with a feather duster in her hands, dusting off the walls and his bookcase.

"I'm home!" Mest called out to her.

"Welcome home Mest, be careful on the floors. I just mopped them so they're not dry yet." Wendy warns turning around.

"You know you don't have to clean up the house; you don't need to feel as if you need to do something because you're staying here for free."

"I don't mind the cleaning, besides this house is huge. If I don't clean what else am I going to be doing waiting for you to get home?" Wendy asks.

There's a smile on her face as she walks over and wraps her arms around Mest's shoulders; he grins as he leans in and kisses her.

"I've already started on dinner, hope you're hungry." Wendy giggles.

"Have I mentioned how much I love having you around now?"

"No, but it's nice to hear."

"I love having you around Wendy."

They kiss again until Wendy hears a small timer going off; she pulls away and quickly rushes off to the kitchen to check her food. Mest smiles at her as he takes off his coat and loosens his tie.

"Do you have work tonight? Or are you taking another sick day?"

"Sick day!" Wendy calls out.

"As much as I love having you stay the night with me, don't you think your boss is going to get angry with you? I mean I don't want you losing your job, although I'd more than happily take care of you."

"Would you now? I don't think you can afford my expensive lifestyle."

"Expensive lifestyle? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well Charlie requires a lot of appointments and products to keep her looking all cute and adorable. Those bills really add up. And I was also thinking about buying her a car as well to match mine." Wendy starts teasing.

"You want to get your cat a car?" Mest asks laughing, raising an eyebrow.

"What? She can't go fast too?" Wendy giggles.

"You're right, I don't think I can afford that type of lifestyle. I'll guess I'll have to teach you how to live my lifestyle and how Charlie to live a regular cat lifestyle as well."

Wendy turns away from the oven and walks back over to Mest, holding onto his hands. There's a smile so bright on her face it's contagious.

"I really love us Mest," she says.

"I love us too Wendy." Mest smiles back at her.

"You don't have to worry too much about me, I'll be out of your hair in a few more days."

"No Wendy, that's not what I'm thinking about at all. I don't mind having you here, honestly I don't, I love coming home to a house with you in it...if you actually wanted to stay here for even longer, maybe even permanently, I wouldn't mind that at all."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Wendy asks, her eyebrows furrowing together.

Mest has said it, he can't take it back now. He gulps thickly and nods his head slowly, "... yeah, I guess I am. I know it's pretty fast, but I really, really like having you with me Wendy. I love you."

"Um... I'll think about that Mest. Thanks for the offer, I'll definitely think about this though."

"Alright, sorry to suddenly spring that on you, I just want you to know whatever happens you always have a place here with me."

Wendy smiles and leans her head into Mest's chest, "you know you're the nicest boyfriend I've ever had."

"Really? What type of guys do you usually go with?"

"The types with fancy cars," Wendy giggles as she pulls away.

Mest blinks, "really? Are you being serious right now?"

"Yeah, I've only dated four guys before if you're wondering. I had a boyfriend in high school, but he cheated on me and my brothers beat the shit out of him. I then had another one, but he had a real problem with successful woman and left me, then there was the third one who was only using me, and then comes in you. So as you can see, nicest one of the bunch."

"Wendy, that's horrible."

"It's my fault, that's just my taste in guys. Horrible, all I see is the fast rides they drive and I go weak in the knees."

"Well you didn't do that with me, you actually laughed at my ride when you first saw it."

"I didn't laugh, I called it cute because it was cute."

"Have you ever... slept with any of them?"

Wendy paused for a second, "yeah, I have... with the second and third, both in the backseat of their car... I know that probably says something about me, but know Mest I-"

"No Wendy, it doesn't, I don't care. I'm happy you're being honest and everything with me. So what if you go with the handsome men with the fast cars?... Huh, I wonder what that says about me?"

"Mest you are extremely good looking, I don't know what you think, but it's the truth. When I first met you I thought just that and the real reason I allowed that first date and the next was because you made me laugh, something that's very important to me. Out of the bunch you've made me laugh the most, treated me the best, and even respected me. Maybe that's just how you were raised or maybe because you're a cop, but I can't believe how lucky and fortunate I am to have you. You're a good man Mest, I'm lucky to have you."

Mest felt his cheeks fluster a little bit, "well, um, I- uh, thanks."

Wendy started giggling as she leaned on the kitchen counter and stared at him, "alright, your turn. Past exs', past sexual partners, you look like you were the popular jock back in high school so I'm pretty sure you had plenty of women throwing themselves at you. Don't hold anything back for me, I want to hear it all."

"Well, girlfriends are in the dozens, a few in high school, a lot in college, at my work though none. I don't believe in dating co-workers."

"Thank goodness we don't work together," Wendy smirks.

"I don't know about you, I think I would have made an exception for you."

"You flirt, continue."

"Sexual partners are five."

"Not so bad, I was actually expecting a lot worse."

"Really? How much of a lose cannon do you think I am?"

"I mean usually if someone is hot and they know it they take advantage over it, like my brothers. You won't believe how many girls I've seen come in and out of their rooms. I finally had to put my foot down and tell them no more women coming over."

"Wow, no wonder you take charge so much. How have your brothers been by the way? Sorry for not asking sooner."

"Oh no, it's fine... they're good, at least..." Wendy sighs a little bit, "the last time I saw them they were good."

Mest blinks softly, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine! Perfect! Super! Let's get started on this lunch, I'm hungry!" She immediately cheers herself up.

She starts dancing around the kitchen, completely used to everything now and knowing where everything is. Mest can't help but admire and love the sight of her cooking, can't help loving how she's too short to reach the top shelf and can't help loving how he is tall enough. Mest walks over and hovers over her, reaching for the plates she was jumping up trying to get.

"Thanks Mest, want to help me set the table?" Wendy asks with a smile.

"I'd love too," Mest smiles back and swoops down to steal a kiss.

Wendy giggles and Mest can't help but have a goofy expression on his face as well as he starts helping her set everything up. This life right now, this lifestyle right here right now... this amazing woman he has right now... Mest can see this lasting. He can see this being his future, his forever, his fate. But he's already asked her to move in, so maybe doing that and asking her to marry him shouldn't be done on the same day.

"So, how was work honey?" Wendy asks taking the seat next to him.

He couldn't wait for that day to come though.

"It was great dear."


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: EVERYONE IF YOU LOVE MY WORK PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD! I WILL BE SELLING COOKIES AT THIS YEARS ANIME EXPO IN CALIFORNIA! IF YOU DON'T LIVE THERE IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME IF YOU TOLD OTHERS! THE MONEY I'M MAKING THERE WILL HELP ME SUPPORT A TRIP FOR ME AND MY FAMILY! I AM A PROFESSIONAL PASTRY CHEF, I COME FROM A PET FREE SMOKE FREE HOME, I KNOW ALL THE DOS AND DONTS OF SANITATION! I WILL BE SELLING YURI ON ICE COOKIES AND HAIKYUU FOR 5 BUCKS A BAG! THANK YOU! GOOD BYE!**

* * *

 _Catch Me... If You Can_

 _Chapter 6_

* * *

"Mest? Mest wake up. Wake up Mest." Wendy calls shaking his dead body.

"Hmm, what?" He groans out.

"Wake up silly."

"Wendy it's Saturday, my day off. That means that I don't have to get up early, so let me sleep in." He grumbles to himself.

"... okay. I'm going to be gone for the whole day though, bye Mest."

Thank goodness she gave up so easily. Mest sighs as he rubs his face back into his pillow, going back into his relaxing state so he can drea- wait a second. Did she just say the whole day? Mest's eyes shot open and he reached out for her hand, stopping her from leaving the bed.

"I'm up, I'm up, now where are you going?" Mest asks yawning out loud.

"Out of town to visit my mother, I was going to invite you, but if you want to sleep so badly then I guess-"

"Give twenty minutes," Mest groans letting go of her hand.

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen making you some coffee."

"Thanks dear."

Wendy left the room and Mest took a second to let everything sink in. Wendy... had just invited... him to meet her mother? Her mother?... That she's never mentioned before once. Wait a second, mother? Isn't she an orphan? He remembers that her father is dead, gunned down by cops, but the mother was in a hospital...

Mest didn't waste a single second and jumped into the shower, quickly getting dressed right after. He was downstairs in twenty minutes just like he promised. He paused for a second, not noticing before of what she was wearing. It was the first time he saw her in something so girly, a beautiful fluffy white dresses with ruffles on the bottom with a bright red bow on her chest. Her hair was in two high ponytails as well.

"You ready? Wow, you clean up nicely." Wendy smiles offering him a mug filled with coffee.

"Thanks, you as well. So... Wendy, don't take this the wrong way, but I thought you were an orphan?"

Wendy blinks, "no, I was just raised in an orphanage. I still had family."

"Just your mother?"

Wendy nods lightly, "yeah. She wasn't fit enough to take care of me any longer, so I had no other choice but to be sent to an orphanage."

"What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking."

"An accident at work, she was hospitalized after that and has been ever since. Come on, traffic is going to be horrible if we don't hurry up." Wendy says heading towards the door.

Mest doesn't say anything because a part of him doesn't know what to say. He just takes a sip of his coffee and follows her to her car, flinching a little bit in surprise when Charlie jumps onto her lap.

"Let's get a move on," Wendy smiles starting up her car.

"Remember the speed limits."

"Fine."

* * *

"Oh Wendy! It's so nice to see you again! Where have you been?"

"Hi Mira! I'm sorry I've been busy lately, but I'm here now. How are you doing?" Wendy asks walking over to the front desk.

"Great, your mother has been asking about you and oh- who is this we have behind you? Hello there sir, are you with her?" Mira asks tilting her head back.

"Oh excuse my rudeness, this right here is my boyfriend Mest Gryder. Mest this is Mira, she's one of the nurses who takes care of my mother." Wendy introduces.

"Boyfriend! Oh my goodness, it's an honor to meet you Mest. I would shake your hand, but I can see that they're full. Is that Charlie underneath all that? Hello kitty. You know the rules Wendy, you better hurry up in there before someone notices you."

"Right a way Mira, thanks again. To the elevators Mest! It was nice seeing you! Drop by later, kay?!" Wendy cheers.

"Wait a second Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel came a few days ago asking if you visited or not."

Wendy froze for a second and walked back over to Mirajane, whispering something in her ear.

"You got it," Mira nods her head.

"Let's go again Mest." Wendy smiles heading towards the elevator.

"What was that about?" Mest asks her.

"Nothing, let's go."

Mest started feeling nervous a little bit as they rode the elevator. Here he was meeting his girlfriend's mother for the first time ever and didn't even bring any gifts, any flowers, didn't even know her name!

"What's your mother's name?" Mest asks in a panic.

"Grandine. Come on, this way." Wendy says walking out when the doors opened.

"Ah! Is there anything I should know before I meet her?" Mest asks catching up with her.

"Yes, get ready to be bombarded with questions. You're the first visitor she's going to get who wasn't me or my brothers so... good luck." Wendy tells him.

"What do you mean by good luck?" Mest laughs a little.

Wendy giggles and stops in front of a door, knocking a bit before opening the door. Mest stops at the doors and takes a second to collect himself.

"Oh! Wendy! I was wondering when you'd get here, Natsu and Gajeel visited a few days ago. They said you were too sick to come but you sent your love." Grandine smiles putting away her book.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now though. Hi Mom." Wendy smiles hugging her mother.

Grandine giggles lightly, "how have you been dear?"

"Wonderful, I mean I've been good, I mean... I'll tell you all about it Mom, but for now I have a surprise for you. Mest? Are you coming in or what?"

"Oh," Grandine whispers lightly.

Mest heard his name and cleared his throat, walking inside of the room. He walked through the curtain and saw Wendy sitting down next to this young looking woman with soft purple hair and even softer red eyes. There was a smile on her tired face and Wendy walked over to him, grabbing Charlie's cage from his fingers.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself," Wendy said as she lets Charlie roam the room free.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you Ms. Grandine, my name is Mest Gryder and I've been dating your daughter for a couple of months now." Mest introduced himself with his arms outstretched.

"Wow, you're a pretty boy," Grandine gazes as she grabs his hand; she pulls up his sleeves and gasps, "and no tattoos! That's surprising, a scar and ears pierced, but no tattoos? Tell me, what do you do for a living?"

"Ugh," Wendy groans shaking her head at her mother.

"I'm a police officer ma'm, well detective really." Mest introduced himself.

"Amazing... he's a real keeper Wendy, it's such a pleasure to meet you. You know I've never met any of Wendy's boyfriends, I've only seen pictures of them and she's never even been the one to show me! But wow, this is really different. Definitely a keeper, tell me do you drive a safe car?"

Mest starts laughing.

"MOM!" Wendy screams stomping over.

"Hahahaha, there, there now dear, I'm only teasing. It's a pleasure to meet you Mest, you seem like a very nice gentlemen. So, please, tell me all about how you met my daughter and don't spare a single detail."

Mest laughs again and Wendy sighs, knowing she isn't going to beat this. She pulls out two chairs and moves them to her mother's bed, offering one to Mest and picking up Charlie in her arms. An hour passed in the blink of an eye, Mest sparing no details on how they first met including all the really embarrassing parts, Grandine having an equally good time telling little stories of Wendy when she was a child.

"Mom! Can you please stop embarrassing me now!" Wendy frowns with a larger blush on her face.

"Alright dear, alright. Why don't you go say hi to Igneel and Metalicana alright? They've been wondering where you've been. Go, shoo, shoo. I promise I won't say anymore embarrassing things to Mest. You two should be on your way anyway." Grandine said.

"Mom, you know I usually stay here the whole day." Wendy frowns.

"I know, but you have a boyfriend now. I'm sure you two don't want to stick around here with an old lady like me." Grandine says.

"Mom-"

"Don't backtalk your mother, now go and visit your Uncle's. Shoo, shoo."

Wendy gives Mest a small glance.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He tells her.

"I'll be right back then, anything you guys want?"

"No dear, I'm fine."

"Same."

"Okay then, I'll be back in a minute."

Grandine leans her head over and makes sure her daughter leaves the room before she turns back to Mest. He's petting Charlie in his lap right, a small smile on his face happy that she's finally warmed up to him. He remembered when she used to hiss at him whatever he was around, but now it seems like they're friends.

"Mest Gryder."

"Yes?" Mest looks up at Grandine hearing his name being called.

"Excuse my bluntness, but do you love my daughter?"

"No bluntness at all, yeah I do. I do love your daughter."

"How much? You know I believe in love at first sight, that if he's the one he's the one. I felt that way with my husband, I knew from the moment I saw him that I was going to marry him as unbelievable as that sounds. How about you?"

"Uhhh," Mest blushes lightly.

"I'm sorry, it's that you're the first person that Wendy's ever brought along with her and that really means something. Honestly I don't have anyone else I can trust with this."

"Grandine? What are you talking about?" Mest asks.

"Has Wendy told you about my illness?" Grandine asks.

"No, she all she told me that you were sick."

"Aw, that's kind of her. I'll spare you from the long impossible to pronounce name, but for what I have it's not something she'll be able to pay for the operation for. That doesn't stop her from working herself to death and trying it, but it's something that I fear that has become a burden in my daughter's life. I'd ask her brothers to watch out for her, but they both have their own things to worry about, so I'm asking you. Can you take care of my daughter? Make sure she doesn't overwork herself and... be there for her when I can't be?"

"What are you talking about Grandine?"

"I'm simply asking for you to take care of my Wendy and keep her out of trouble."

Mest softly blinks, "I love your daughter Grandine and I'll do my best to try and take care of her."

He's surprised when he sees a tear run down her cheek, "thank you son."

"Oh-ah here you go!" Mest says passing her a napkin.

"Thank you, you really are a sweet boy."

Mest blushes lightly and scratches the back of his head, "thanks."

* * *

"I hope I didn't scare you off in there," Wendy said on the drive back home.

"No, not at all. If anything it's made me fall more in love with you more."

Wendy giggles lightly and rolls her eyes, "sure it did Mest."

"Your Mother told you me about her illness... or more so how you've been taking care of her. She asked me to keep an eye out for you."

"Oh Mom... don't worry about her Mest, she always think I'm in danger and over working myself."

"Well then you must have forgotten to tell her you haven't been to work in weeks."

"Shut up Mest, if it'll please you to know I'm actually going to go back to work tonight."

"Really? What time? And when will you be coming back? And what is your job anyway?"

"Mest... we had an agreement."

"Is it that bad?"

"It isn't bad, it's not something to be proud of though. It's the best I can have right now. I thought you were cool as long as it wasn't illegal?"

"You know nothing you tell me will change the way I see you, right?"

"I know Mest, thank you. I'll be leaving the minute we get home and probably be back around 4 or 5 in the morning tomorrow."

"I know you probably won't believe it or anything since we've only been able to be together for a short while, but I'm here for you."

Wendy reaches her hand out and squeezes Mest's hand, "I'd have to be blind to not notice that. I know you are Mest, and you have no idea what that means to me. Me doing this was another way of showing that I'm in, I'm all in with you. I want this to last and I'm ready to be committed to this. It's also to show you what I have weighing me down. My mother, she's the most important person in the world to me, and that isn't going to change even with you here. I can't abandon her, I can't leave her, and I know you never would, but we're talking about you never coming first in my eyes. My job is the only thing that's helping me keep her alive and it's a weird job with lots of late nights and suspicions might arise at what I'm doing, so if you're going to have a problem with this tell me now. Tell me now before I become anymore committed than I already am."

"Wendy... if I was in your situation I wouldn't put anything first above my parents. I can say now that I'm fine with this mystery around you, but I don't know about the future. The more you keep this from me the more it's going to bother us and I'll be worried, but never ever suspect you. I don't know how I'll feel about this in the future, how I'll feel about you keeping things from me when we're married, kids, grandkids."

Wendy starts giggling, "I don't plan on doing this for the rest of my life. It's a lot of grunt work Mest, a lot of time and concentration and ass kissing, and quick on the money which is all I care about."

"Is it safe?"

Wendy blinks, "yes."

"Is it legal?"

She takes a deep breath, "yes."

"Do I have absolutely nothing to worry about with you working there?"

Her voice almost breaks when she lies to him again, "absolutely nothing."

"Why can't you tell me then? Is it a trust issue?"

"If I trusted you I'd tell you, but if you trusted me I wouldn't need to tell you."

"Alright... alright. When you finally quit though can you tell me?"

Wendy smiles and pulls away her hand, holding out her pinky, "on our 50th anniversary Mest I'll tell you."

"Now that's knowing each other, not being married you hear me?" Mest chuckles wrapping his pinky around her finger.

"It's a promise. Now that you've agreed to my terms, I can really tell you some good news."

"What's that?"

"After tonight I'll officially be moving in with you! Straight after work I'll pick up my things and come move in; of course I'll help with rent and food and those sorts of thi-mmph!"

Mest pulls her forward and kisses her. It's a couple of seconds later before they pull apart, a childish grin on his face.

"I love you."

Wendy smiles back shyly, "I love you too Mest."


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17:**

 **NOTICE**

 **I have not left the fanfic world again. I have been super busy though this entire past few weeks. There was an anime expo in the beginning of this month that I prepared for and went, and then I was also preparing for my trip to Japan starting tomorrow, and before that I was dealing with college things because they messed up my transcripts and now I have to fix it, but I can't because I'll be out of the country, and everything is just a giant mess. Anyway, with all that being said, I will not be able to update anymore of my fanfics until the 16 of July. JULY 16! That is when I'm coming back, and even then I'll probably update my stories on the 20th because I'll have to settle in and find myself a job. Sorry for the delay, I hope you all wish my a safe trip though! Bye bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone! I'm back from Japan! And let me tell you it was HOT HOT HOT! I got the darkest tan, which makes me look kind of cute actually, and two big suitcases of anime goods... ah, I love Japan. Bad news is though I have to find a job before the end of the month to make payments, because I quit my job just before I went. Oh well! Worse comes to shove I'll just sell all my anime things! Ha... ha... ha... (I'll never do it.) Thanks for waiting as long as you all did. I don't have a long chapter today, but I'll try to make it up to you by next chapter! I literally just came in today from the airport and boy I'm beat.**

* * *

 _Catch Me... If You Can_

 _Chapter 7_

* * *

Her car, her baby... it's been so long. Way too long. Wendy always thought that she could never survive without the thrill of driving this bad girl, but she had. Seeing it right now though she wonders how she ever made it. She runs her fingers across the body, hearing her baby beg to be driven again after such a long break.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around, I'm here now though," she whispers pressing her cheek against the hood.

"Wendy? Is that you?"

"Wendy?! Where the hell have you been all this time?!"

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, ignoring the voices as she resumes this reunion. Seconds later she opens her eyes and turns around, staring her brothers in the eyes.

"I'm moving out."

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"I'll still be racing with you guys, but I'll no longer be living with you. I'm sorry, but this is what I want. What you guys did... I know you had your reasons, and I should probably let you explain them before I say I can never forgive you, but I rather save all that talk for after I take my drive. It's been so long, she's missed me." Wendy whispers stroking her vehicle.

"Wendy, we missed you as well." Natsu says reaching out for her.

"I know, and I still love you guys, but right now we have more important things to take care of. Family comes first, right?" She asks.

"We are family you idiot, get over here." Gajeel says pulling her in for a hug.

Natsu joins right after and Wendy smiles lightly, letting herself get buried and squished together by those two. She may hate them, but that feeling is slowly leaving her body and being replaced by love. Endless love for her brothers.

Seems she didn't only miss her car.

* * *

"She strikes again," Eve says throwing papers on Mest's desk.

Mest opens the folder and looks through the pictures, seeing the pink car of his nightmares in the pictures as a blur. A small smile appears on his face as he skims through them all.

"Oh pink car how I've missed you- wait a second, and what's this?! Do we finally have a clear shot?!" Mest stands up from his desk, grinning from ear to ear as he stares.

"We think it's a bunch of swirls and waves, some really graphic things." Eve says looking at them, "I knew you'd like them."

"More like love! This isn't a bunch of random things though Eve, this is... this is..." Mest narrows his eyes and pulls the picture closer, "... a dragon?"

"What?! No way, how in the world do you see a dragon?!" Eve asks snatching it from his hands.

"See? There's the tail, the claws, and the eyes are glowing red right there." Mest says pointing it out to him.

"Oh my-... I've seen this logo before! This is tagged on the walls around my neighborhood!" Eve gasps, "how didn't I notice this?!"

"Are you being serious right now?! Do we finally have a breakthrough on this case?!" Mest yells out.

"I think we do! We busted some of the local kids who tag around there, if we bring them back in for questioning they might know a thing or two on who one of our mysterious drivers are." Eve says.

Mest grabs the man and tugs him over to the great wall of street racers, holding up the first clear picture next to all the blurry ones. He can't make out the shape of the dragon, but those red eyes are always there in every picture.

"All of them are dragons." He says.

"That might be stretching it a bit, but who cares? We've finally gotten something! I'm going to follow up on this lead, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, go and do you. I've finally found you three, I've finally found you." Mest whispers hanging up the new picture.

Years of tracking them, since the beginning of his career, and now he's finally playing catch up. These people are good, real good, but they made a slip down the road. Really? Tagging your symbol on a wall? That's like... marking their territory... Mest's eyes widen and he runs back to his desk, pulling up Eve's address on the computer. He looks up local people with arrest records around the neighborhood and finds a few good potential suspects, a few of them being busted for boosting cars as well. Some of these people might be his three mystery drivers and-...

Why is there a green dot on this apartment complex? Mest clicks on the dot and the information of an orphanage pops up. Oh, this must be left over data from when he was looking up Wendy's past life. This must have been the orphanage she lived at. He's been to Eve's neighborhood, it really is nice, but it didn't always use to be that way. Wendy grew up in a pretty rough neighborhood, good thing she had her brothers around her to keep her safe.

… her brothers. Mest wonders how she's doing right now? How her brother's are taking the news of their little sister moving out? He can't help his fingers from typing in her name in the search bar, a new green dot appearing a couple of blocks down from the orphanage at an apartment complex. She lives in Eve's neighborhood? Or well, used too since starting today she'll be living with him. Two other names appear on the lease and Mest clicks at them, seeing a heavy metal rocker and a punk skater appearing on screen.

Natsu Dragneel.

Gajeel Redfox.

Natsu has a couple of petty thefts on his record, Gajeel a bunch of assaults, a little out of the ordinary, but the last records of them breaking a crime was years ago back in... Mest counts down the years from their age, middle school. You have to be tough living in a neighborhood like that, and most orphans have a theft record being as how there's nothing that they have and no money to get the things they want. It's not as bad as how he thought it would be looking at them; it seems finally in middle school the two got their lives together and started making a good example for Wendy.

"Oye Mest, what's this I hear about you and Even making a breakthrough?" Lahar asks leaning over his shoulder.

"God Lahar! Don't scare me like that!" Mest yells slamming his hands on his keyboard.

"What's this? Stalking your girlfriend's ex-boyfriends I see?"

"Don't be ridiculous, those are just her brothers," Mest mumbles exiting all the tabs out, "and that breakthrough was 100% Eve. Well, I figured out it was a dragon, but he found out about the graffiti being on the walls around his neighborhood."

"Whoa, wait a second, what? A dragon? What are you talking about?"

"On the cars; the designs. It's a dragon, we only have a clear shot of it on the pink car, but I think it might be on all of them. They are a crew after all, so why wouldn't it be? Dragons could be their symbol."

"Man, drag racers are crazy. I guess that's more scary than a tiger though. Good work, hopefully we'll catch something on them with this."

"I think we are. I think we're so close Lahar we don't even know it yet, but I feel it deep in the pit of my stomach. It's right at the tip of our tongues, right behind our shoulders. We're finally about to catch this crew and serve them justice."


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: Sorry, I forgot to update. I'm watching the Amazing World of Gumball. If you have seen it, message me to tell me how much you love it. If you haven't, it is on hulu and I think youtube, or anywhere on the internet actually.**

* * *

 _Catch Me... If You Can_

 _Chapter 8_

* * *

"What the-" Mest's mouth drops as he pulls up in his drive way, seeing his lawn, his beautiful lawn, dug out in some places with patches of grass and dirt here and there.

What was ruining his beautiful lawn was all the pieces of what used to be his white picked fence thrown everywhere with no order at all, the culprit still pulling them roughly out of the dirt and tossing them willy nilly behind her as she sings whatever ear slitting rock music is playing from her stereo.

She hasn't noticed him pulling in yet, and Mest sees this as the perfectly opprotunity to get her back for all those times she's honked at him. He can't help but slam his fist against his horn, laughing when she jumps out and turns around.

"MEST! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She screams at him.

"I could ask you the same thing!" He yells back at her.

He turns off his car and gets out, watching as she turns her stereo way down. Wendy walks around all the pieces of fence in their yard, trying not to kick any of them accidentally, and falls into Mest's arms as soon as she's close enough. She leans up on her tip toes and kisses him.

"I'm sorry I smell like sweat and I'm all sticky everywhere and I haven't even begun to start on dinner, but welcome back."

"I'm home and I can see your day was very productive. When did you get here? I tried waiting for you in the morning, but I was going to be late for work so I left."

"Around 10, it took a lot of time to get all my stuff out of my car and then moving them into the house? Forget about it. You're going to see a lot of junk in our room Mest, I'll clean it up as soon as I finish here in the yard though."

"And can you tell me what you're doing in the yard?" Mest asks, still shocked about the whole thing.

"What I told you I'd do if we ever lived together, taking that stupid white picked fence apart. I also bought some new paint for the house, thought we could have some fun with that. I'm almost done here so if you want to order take-out for dinner that would be great."

Mest blinks and sighs out to himself, shaking his head at her. He accepts this, he accepts all of this, and doesn't say another thing. No, instead he pulls away and takes off his jacket and tie, rolling up his sleeves before walking over to his once beautiful yard.

"I'll help you with the rest." He says.

Wendy giggles to herself, "I thought there might be a fight, but I'm glad to see you on board. Look, this place is looking better already. Can't wait to see it when it's all up and fixed."

"Rest in peace beautiful house," Mest whispers to himself pulling at the fence.

"Stop being so dramatic, trust me Mest. As soon as I'm done with this place you're going to be thanking me for ever fixing it up for you."

* * *

"I know, I won't forget to buy the paint... I know Wendy, forest green... I remember Wendy, don't get it mixed up with Pine Green... I don't know, depends on how long it takes us to finish that last wall. Alright, alright... okay... alright, I love you too... bye."

"Trouble in paradise?" Eve asks wiggling his eyebrows, "Lahar told me all about that girlfriend of yours."

"I wouldn't call it trouble, more like... well she did warn me, so I shouldn't be surprised."

"Warned you about what?"

"Well you've seen my house, it's very common and family friendly and looks straight out of a Urban Home magazine. Apparently that's everything Wendy hates though; when I first showed her my house she said she was going to do a few changes if she ever ended up living there with me, and now that she's moved in with me she has me getting rid of my white picked fence and painting the whole house green. Not to mention all the plants and herbs she's planting in our front yard."

"Dude... that sounds horrible."

"No, not really. We've fixed the patches on our lawn and the green really does make the place stand out more, it's this nice and bright foresty color, like in cartoons though, not in real life, and the new plants give us some color and nice smell to the house and why am I talking about this to you when we're about to go interrogate some crook? We should be focusing."

"Right, focusing. We'll talk about the nice smells later, you ready for this?" Eve asks opening up the door.

"What's our perb again?"

"His name is Reedus Jonah, he was the one painting all those murals a couple years back on people's houses."

"Yeah, that's right. He's really talented, those were beautiful, too bad the people who owned those houses didn't think the same."

"Exactly; he's gotten a new job as a professional painter, seems all those murals and time in jail really built up his reputation. He's been good for the past couple of years, gone clean as far as I can tell. Told him this was just a follow-up with his probation."

"Got it, let's crack this guy then." Mest says opening up the next door.

The picture he has on file of this heavy set man is completely different from the skiny guy sitting in front of him right at this moment. Jail does wonders to a man's weight it seems. Mest doesn't say anything as he pulls up a chair, Eve pulling one up right next to him. He doesn't say anything at first and just lets him stews there.

"I haven't done anything." Reedus says.

"We know Mr. Jonah, we know, as I said before this is just a standard follow-up."

"If you know I haven't done anything then there's no need for me to be here," Reedus says standing up.

"Sit down Mr. Jonah. On paper things seem fine, but unless it's set in stone things on paper can change with ease. We'd like to ask you a couple of questions, and if you coroperate enough, then we'll let you go on your merry way." Mest says.

Reedus blinks at the two men sitting in front of him.

"Do you recognize this picture?" Mest asks throwing one in front of him.

"It's a car."

"Yes, but what's on the car?"

"I don't know, some junk? Look, I'm not apart of that whole speed racing scene. You're asking the wrong guy."

"No, you're not, but I do know for a fact you're apart of that graffiti scene so don't you dare sit there and lie to me saying you don't know what this looks like." Eve says throwing in a new picture, the one of the dragon painted on the wall.

Reedus stares at the two pictures, "they're the same thing."

"Enough horse play Mr. Jonah! Tell us what you know before things get ugly!" Mest yells slamming his hands on the table.

"What I know? I don't know anything."

"Reedus, if I have to make things ugly I most definitely will. You just got booked at a new art gallery didn't you? It would be a shame if those potential buyers knew that the art they're buying comes from a man in jail."

"Actually, that might boost my sales."

"Just tell us what we want to know; you're wasting everyone's time right now." Mest snaps.

"I have rights."

"Yeah, you do, but have you ever heard of an assist? From the way things are sitting here now it looks like you're not telling us something you know, meaning you're withholding information from cops, another law broken, meaning you're part of this dragon crew and are probably running with them, and let me tell you the minute we bust them we'll be knocking on your door next, so tell us what you know!"

Reedus takes a deep breath and sighes out, "Eve Tearm... I didn't get your name officer?"

"Detective Gryder."

"Gryder, Tearm, alright. I'm not in the racing business, I've told you that, but I have heard rumors of the crew you're looking for. There's three cars, right? Three drivers. Word on the street is that they call themselves the dragon slayers." Reedus says looking over the pictures.

"Dragon slayers?" Mest repeats.

"Yeah. Very tighnit crew, family, don't let anyone else in although they have plenty of friends. They always ride together, never seen a match without them- I mean, I've never heard of a match when the three didn't ride together... well that was until recently. Listen, I'm honestly telling you the truth when I say I don't know who they are because of those masks they wear, some people think it's crazy that they wear them while driving in the middle of the street at night. I know it's two males and a female though, they came up from the underground about five years ago? A couple months back the pink driver got into a really bad accident, car was totally wrecked, didn't see from her a lot but she's made her appearance back again."

"What does the dragon on the wall have to do with this?" Eve asks.

"Maybe they use to live around the neighborhood? A lot of street drivers tag their marks on walls for places they've raced at, trust me when I say three drivers that good would not be living in a dump like that place though."

"Hey! I live in that neighborhood!" Eve yells.

"I'm sorry about that bro, how much do they pay you here?" Reedus asks.

"Enough, so you don't know anything else? How to find them? How to contact them?"

"Like I said I'm not in the street racing business, those races though... it's apart of a traveling circus called S-Class. The spot hops from place to place, but the name never changes. Wish I could help you more? But that's all I got for you." Reedus shrugs.

"And that was very helpful, if you could excuse us for a minute." Eve says standing up.

He nods at Mest, the two of them heading towards the door. As soon as it closes Eve jumps up and starts grinning.

"We have this, we totally have this! Dragon Slayers?! S-Class! That pink car did belong to a girl!"

"I told you Eve! We're so close I can nearly taste this! I'm going to do a follow through and tell chief our good news. Can you handle the rest here?"

"Of course, hurry up and go already! I can't believe this! Finally after five years of chasing them we're going to close this case!"

Eve feels like dancing and maybe he will later when no one else is looking, but especially not in front of Mest now to make himself look like a fool. He nods at him once more before walking back into the room.

"You're free to leave Reedus, thanks for your cooperation. Allow me to escort you out." Eve says.

"Nah, I've been here enough on my own to know my own way out. Hope to never see you again Eve," Reedus says rubbing his wrists.

Eve escorts him out anyway and stays standing at the door, watching Reedus until his disappears around the corner. The man waits a good four blocks before he looks behind his shoulder, fishing out his phone out of his pocket. He ends the tape recording app that he turned on before he walked in and sends it to his friend, dailing the number right after.

"Hey, I just sent you something you might be interested in listening too... why? Because it has to do with you and your family... no, of course not, but I had to give them something so they'd back off me. Listen, I just sent you the conversation so listen to it yourself before you start yelling at me... a man named Eve Tearm and something Gryder. He didn't give his first name, but from the way he was acting he was clearly running the show. I'd start with him first... of course, no problem. Fairy Tail for life."

Reedus hangs up the call and puts his hands into his pockets, whistling a merry tune as he goes on his way.


	10. Chapter 10

**BlackLynx17: I've been... in a weird place. If you can, pray for good things to start happening for me soon, and if you don't believe in that kind of stuff just send me some good vibes.**

* * *

 _Catch Me... If You Can_

 _Chapter 9_

* * *

"I'm coming!" Wendy calls out.

Were those neighbors complaining about the music being too loud again? Come on, really? They're old, there's no way they can hear it without their hearing aids in. Why don't they just take them out and enjoy silence for a while? Wendy giggles lightly to herself before forcing to stop; it's not nice to make fun of the elderly. She reaches the door and pushes Charlie away before opening it up... completely freezing when she sees who is on the other side.

"Wendy?"

"Brat?"

"Natsu... Gajeel... what are you- you- you can't be here. You absolutely can't be here!" Wendy screeches closing the door on them.

Gajeel's hand reaches out and holds it open though, "we can say the same to you! What the hell are you doing here Wendy?!"

"I live here! Listen, we can't talk right now. I'll see you guys later tonig-"

"Live here?! With the nark! Wendy! Do you know the guy you're dating is a-"

"Cop? Yeah, now you have to leave before he comes home or else-"

The door is forced open and Wendy falls on her butt, staring up at her brother's cold gazes on her. She gulps and starts crawling away, not mumbling a word as the two of them walk in and close the door behind them.

"We've been very lenient with you Wendy, but this is finally drawing the straw. You need to start explaining what you're doing here knowingly with a cop who's on our case!"

Wendy's eyes widen, "what? Our case?"

"This effects our money Wendy, you know? The money keeping all our parents alive right now! And I'll be damned if you think that some good fuck is worth risking our parents lives!" Gajeel growls pointing a finger at her.

Wendy's eyes narrow, "who the fuck do you think you're talking to right now Gajeel?!" She bites back.

"Who the fuck do you think you're fucking?!"

"I'm not screwing anybody!"

"You could have fooled me with they way you disappeared and packed up all your shit to move in with him!"

"Enough! Out of the both of you!" Natsu yells out.

Wendy and Gajeel glare at each other before breaking apart.

"I know what I'm doing right now; I have been protecting you guys so far, but if he sees you here he's going to think something is up."

"Protecting us? Wendy, don't tell me you're only with this man because you're trying to throw him off track? What the hell are you thinking doing a thing like that?! It's too dangerous?!"

"Yeah! Like how you staged an accident and how Gajeel accidentally hit me instead of you! We also had another fucking promise together, and that was taking care of each other!"

"Wendy this is on a whole different playing field! I won't have my little sister whoring herself around just to keep us safe!"

"Like I said before, I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH MEST! I HAVEN'T SLEPT WITH HIM NOT ONCE! HE, UNLIKE THE TWO OF YOU, IS A COMPLETE GENTLEMEN!"

Natsu and Gajeel both take a step back.

"So his name is Mest, huh?" Gajeel asks.

"Guys, please, you need to leave. I can't deal with this right now, I can't-"

"Wendy? Why is the door open? Haven't I warned you about-... oh. Hello there."

Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel completely froze as the man of the house finally returned back home. Mest walked in and closed the door behind him, putting on a smile as he stared at his company.

"Wendy, you didn't tell me you were inviting over guests."

"Well they sort of dropped in completely out of nowhere, so you and me both. Welcome home."

"Thanks, hello there. It's nice to finally meet you two." Mest says dropping his suitcase on the floor.

He reaches out his hand and Natsu slaps on a grin to his face, "Mest! Buddy! We've heard all about you! Welcome to the family!"

"Whoa, hahaha, thanks Natsu." Mest laughs at the sudden hug he's pulled into.

"Charmed to meet you, got any grub?" Gajeel asks walking away into the other room.

"These are my brothers Mest- wait, did you just call him Natsu? You know him?" Wendy asks walking over to Mest.

"Not personally, hi," Mest grins kissing her on the lips when she walks over to hug him, "but... now don't be mad, I didn't mean to do the background check, but it sort of happened and these guys sort of popped up."

"There are a lot of sort of's in those sentence where there should be I did's." Natsu tells him.

"Natsu, it's alright Mest. I forgive you; honestly I couldn't have thought you wouldn't do a search on me. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position." Wendy says.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." He whispers in her ear.

"Oh you're going to alright," she whispers right back before pulling away.

"It seems we're having guests for dinner, I'll get started. Why don't you take a bath Mest and relax? The Mermaids are on tonight, you like seeing them lose right?" Wendy asks.

"Really? Great, we'll be catching up real soon in a second Natsu. Thanks for staying over and thank you even more for dropping in. I've been wanting to meet her brothers for a while now."

"Trust me when I say Mest that we've been wanting to meet you too. Oh, hey Charlie. How are you little girl? You know Happy and Pantherlily have missed you." Natsu smiles playing with Charlie.

"Ten minutes, tops." Mest winks at Wendy.

"Make it twenty, do whatever you need to do first Mest. They're not going anyway," Wendy smiles and waves him off.

He grins and grabs his suitcase again, heading back further into the rooms. Wendy waits until she hears the door shut before she looks back at Natsu.

"You need to go somewhere, now."

"If we leave now he'll suspect something; showers don't take that long, so I say you have about five safe minutes to tell us what the hell is going on before we kidnap your little boyfriend like we were originally planning on doing and find out what he knows."

"Natsu-"

"And don't think for a second I didn't see how your voice changed or eyes lit up when he was around you. This is something serious Wendy, and if it's serious to you then it's serious to us too." Natsu stares into her eyes.

"I found the food, what I miss?" Gajeel asks walking back in the hallway with a bag of chips in his hands.

Wendy looks at her brothers and then sighs out, walking past the both of them. She goes inside of the kitchen and puts on her apron, getting a pot of water ready to heat on the stove.

"I met him completely on accident."

"Share the fucking chips Gajeel, geeze. Go on," Natsu says stealing the bag.

The two of them fight over the same chair, stopping when Wendy looks back at them with a knife in her hand. After that the two of them have no problem sharing chairs and chips as they listen. She places the knife down next to her cutting board and walks to the refrigerator, grabbing some vegetables.

"He asked me out on a date, I really liked him so I said yes, but it wasn't until the fifth date that I found out he was a cop, honestly I swear. I broke up with him, I did, that's why I was in such a moody mood for a while-"

"Was that it? I just thought you were on your period again." Gajeel snorts.

"Shut up, continue Wendy." Natsu says.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with him. He came back, asking me for another chance, asking to be with me and saying he'd never do anything to hurt me... I wanted him so badly guys. I know, I'm sorry, I could have ruined this, I could have ruined everything, but I just... I couldn't remember the last time someone made me this happy," Wendy starts sniffing, dicing up an onion.

"What are you talking about? The guys at the races make you happy." Gajeel says.

"Really happy Gajeel? Not some fans wondering what's under my hood or what's under my skirt. A real man, a gentlemen who actually takes it slow and treats me like a lady, offers to pay for things and takes me out to nice restaurant, not some 24 hour taco stand."

"You love taco stands-"

"Shut up Gajeel! So you really aren't sleeping with him?"

"Why are you guys so fixated on that?! I'm not a virgin, I've slept with guys before, but no not with him. Get with the program already!" Wendy sniffs moving on to green peppers next.

"Okay, okay. So what did you think was going to happen in this situation Wendy?"

"I had everything under control. I told him he couldn't stalk me like he did last time if we broke up again and told him my job was really embarrassing so I couldn't tell him-"

"Stripping?" Gajeel asks.

Natsu and Wendy both take a deep and calming breath.

"I'll just shut up now," he grumbles.

"Please do, he doesn't know anything guys. I swear the moment he started suspecting things, the moment things were going to look bad I was going to bounce... but then that accident happened and just... he was there for me. The first man who was ever there when I needed him most and... I love him. I love him so much it's unbelievable. I'm completely in love with him... I'm sorry."

"Wendy... he's the cop assigned to our case. He's been the cop looking around for us for the past five years, since the very beginning. He brought Reedus in for questioning, he's on to us."

"No," Wendy whispers shaking her head.

"How could you not have noticed? Don't you live with him?"

"I don't ask about his work that much; I don't want to know."

"Well I think maybe you should have been, could have given us a head's up much sooner."

"Wendy you can't stay here. You have to break it off."

Wendy stops her chopping, staring lifeless at the green bell pepper that looks like mince meat right now.

"Don't ask me that," she whispers.

"If it wasn't that serious do you think we would be here right now?" Natsu asks her.

"He's right Wendy. Think about us, think about the family... think about your mother. He's different from what you're used to, that's why you're around him, but you'll find others. We'll start spending more time with you, we'll start hanging out in different crowds, none of this works without you though Wendy." Gajeel says.

No one says a thing as they hear the footsteps coming from down the hall. Wendy finishes up her cutting and grabs another pot while Natsu and Gajeel make themselves look busy.

"Here everyone is! Boy, that was a tough day at work, but really something. What's for dinner love?" Mest asks walking into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti and salad, and yes Gajeel there's no olives in either so stop your whining." Wendy says.

"What? I didn't even whine yet!" Gajeel yells at her.

Mest chuckles, "not a big fan of olives, huh?"

"He's not, but what he is a big fan of is those Mermaids, right Gajeel? The games about to come on right now if I'm not mistaking. Wendy? Would you mind if Gajeel and I borrow your boyfriend to do some bonding time?" Natsu asks looking over at her.

"As long as you watch what you ask and don't personally interrogate him I won't." Wendy warns.

"Ha, interrogate me? I'm the master interrogator Wendy, I don't crack easily under pressure unlike this one guy today." Mest laughs.

Natsu and Gajeel share a look with each other.

"Boys play nice and hurry up and get out of my kitchen. All this testosterone is ruining the dinner." Wendy says shooing them away.

"You heard the misses, this is a nice house you got here Mest." Natsu whistles heading into the other room.

"Yeah, nice and rich and expensive looking." Gajeel says eyeing a vase.

He hears a loud chopping sound as he reaches out to touch it and quickly pulls his hand back into his pocket, leaving the room with the others.

"Thanks guys."

Wendy watches them from the kitchen and sighs to herself, getting back to dinner. So far, so good. Her brothers aren't stupid, they are actually really smart and even more slick. She didn't expect though... she didn't expect for her happy life to turn so quickly. Mest... being in charge of their case? What are the chances? What are the chances out of everyone in his department? The best option would be to leave. To cut all her loses and leave him behind...

That wasn't the best option for her heart though... that was the last thing she wanted to do.

* * *

"You can't stay with him."

"I'll think about it," Wendy mumbles hugging herself closer.

"There is nothing to think about with him. Staying with him can ruin everything we've worked so hard for!" Gajeel yells out.

"And then what? It's not fair that you two get to have someone special to be with and celebrate with once we help our parents, but who will I have?! Huh?!"

"Our girlfriends aren't cops!" Gajeel yells back.

"Wendy, you're being selfish right now." Natsu says.

Wendy laughs at that, "ha! I'm being selfish? For the first time since the three of us met I'm finally being selfish. You should all be rewarding me right now, not scolding."

"We only need two-hundred and eighty more g's Wendy and then we're done! We're done! We're out of these races, out of everything! Then you can screw us up, then you can confess everything and do whatever you want with your boyfriend, but until then you can't think for yourself. You have to think of what's good for the team and right now this, this what you're doing right now, what you're causing, isn't the best." Natsu stresses out.

"I'm happy though; why is that bad for the team?" Wendy asks.

Gajeel groans out running a hand down his face.

"It's not bad Wendy, it's just... six months. We need six more months Wendy. Tell him you need a break, tell him you have to go on a trip, tell him whatever you need to tell him so he lets you go. Once we get the money you can go back to him, right now we need you to come home with us though. Six months Wendy. We're almost there, it took us five years to get here, you can wait six more months."

"Good night you two, drive home safely." Wendy says coldly turning away.

"Wendy-"

"I'm leaving! See you later tonight!" She calls out walking up to her door.

She opens it and slams it behind her, throwing her coat off and hanging it harshly on the hanger before locking the door severaltimes. It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair, it's not-

"They were really nice, and I didn't flinch or get scared once. DO you think that earned some respect points from them Wendy?... Wendy?"

She loves him. Wendy looks over at Mest and walks over, pressing their lips together. He hums lightly and places his hands on her waist, holding her closer as he kisses her back. She loves him. She can't leave, she's already invested too much. She gave him her heart, her past, her future, everything but her present and sins. She wants to give him though, she wants to give him her everything because she knows he'll accept her for all she is.

"Wow, where did that come from?" Mest grins down at her when they part.

He's been looking for her and her brothers for five years now though.

"I love you," she whispers.

Long before he met her, long before he ever loved her or thought about her.

"I love you too. Hey, what's wrong? Did they say something about me when you were walking them to their car? Did I do something wrong?"

How much does she really know about Mest? About his parents before their deaths? About his friends? His job? What he did in high school? In college? His childhood? What they've talked about before, their conversations... does she really know him as well as her heart is thinking?

"No, they actually really liked you. Congratulations, you're the first."

"Really? Really? Because I was trying to be an amazing guy, ha, trying, I already am an amazing guy."

If she tells him right now that she's the mysterious racer will he accept her? Or put her in cuffs?

"Mest, I'm getting pretty tired. Mind if we go to bed soon?" She asks.

"Huh? Sure thing, but don't you have work?"

"I'll be late, it'll be fine. I just need a little nap right now."

"I know, you must have been on pins and needles wondering if your bothers were going to attack me or not. Why don't you go ahead and I'll clean up everything, alright?" He offers kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, if it's too big of a mess just leave it and I'll get it tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, yeah, no mess is too big of a job for me. I did live without you for most my life, or did you forget?"

No, she didn't forget. Wendy walks into the back room and crawls into their bed, setting her phone for an alarm before she closes her eyes. She loves him, she does, and she doesn't want to leave him, but... she doesn't know. She doesn't know what he would do to her if he found out and that thought is tearing her up inside. What if he doesn't accept her? What if he arrests her? Her brothers? What if she lets everyone down? Them? Her family? What if they all die because of her?! She's ruining everything! She's ruining everything right now and she knows it!

"I just want to be happy though." She whimpers curling up into a small ball.

Six months. He loves her, he would wait for her. He'd want to know why, he'll need a reason, she doesn't want to give him one though. She wants to stay. Six months, he won't find them in six months. Sure he's questioned Reedus, their friend didn't give him anything good to go on though. Six months... six months...

Six weeks? Sure. Six days, even better, six years... six months sounds like heaven compared to that, but for that many days without him beside her? She didn't know. She really didn't know what to do right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**BlackLynx17: 2 more chapters to go.**

* * *

 _Catch Me... If You Can_

 _Chapter 10_

* * *

Wendy takes a small breath before walking into the room. Her mother is sitting up in the bed wearing her reading glasses, a book in her hands. She looks up when she hears the curtains move and smiles brightly.

"Wendy, hello. How have you been sweety?"

Wendy sniffs, "good mom."

"Wendy? Aw girl, come here."

She runs over and throws her arms around Grandine, soft tears falling down her cheeks as she cries into her chest. Grandine smiles lightly and runs her fingers through her hair, gently trying to calm her down and relax her daughter.

"There, there, everything is going to be okay."

"Everything is not going to be okay Mom! Nothing is going to be okay!"

"Tell me all about it Wendy; I'm not as naive as you think I am, I did have a life before the accident you know. I might be able to help."

Wendy sniffs and looks up at her mother, "I messed up. I messed up bad and I did it on purpose. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't help it and now it feels like my heart is breaking apart and I don't know how to fix it."

"What's wrong Wendy?" Grandine asks.

"I-... Mest is a cop. Well he's a detective really, but he's an enforcer of the law."

"Oh... oh Wendy. Does that have anything to do with the money keeping us alive right now?"

"No, he has nothing to do with that, but soon he will and if he catches us, if he finds out... I'm scared. I don't want to leave him, I love him so much, but I love you too Mom, and Uncle Igneel and Metalicana. I knew you guys are first, but I still want to be with him. I can't though, I can't, and the thought of breaking it off with him is sending me in tears."

"Oh Wendy, I told you nothing good would come of this. Why didn't you move on and live your life? Why did you sacrifice so much for me?"

"Because you're my Mom! I couldn't have let you die! I love you!"

"I know Wendy, I didn't mean it like that. I just wish... I wish things were different. So you love him and you want to be with him... then do it Wendy."

"But I can't!"

"You can if you stop doing whatever it is you think he's going to hate you for. Live a normal life now Wendy, Mest is such a sweetie pie. He'll take care of you, I know he will."

"But we're almost there, we almost have enough. If I quit now who knows how we'll get the money and I can't just ditch Natsu and Gajeel. I can't. Without me it'll take twice as long and I don't know how much longer we can wait for your operation. Natsu says it's only going to take six more months, but if I really try and dedicate myself I can make it five, maybe even four."

"Wendy, there are always going to be reasons for you not to. You have to be brave and strong enough to leave those reasons behind though and move on."

"I can't leave you." Wendy tells her.

Grandine takes a deep breath and sighs out, "I'm sorry Wendy. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I'm so sorry I can't do anything to help."

Wendy sniffs and lays her head back on Grandine's chest, "Natsu says I should leave him for a while, not break up, but go on a break until it's all over. He'll wait, won't he? I mean, six months is a long time, but he'll wait for me."

"I'm sure he will; you know your father waited for me for three years to finally get his first date."

"I don't remember, tell me the story again."

Grandine smiles lightly to herself as she tells the tale, petting her daughter's head until she fell asleep in her arms. She's such a sweet little thing, an angel. Why did her daughter have to be born into this? Why does she have to suffer? Grandine moved her hands around to grab Wendy's purse, pulling it up and looking through it. When she finally found what she was looking for she checked on her daughter again as she unlocked her phone, searching through the contact list.

"... hello?... No, not quite, it's Grandine. Wendy's mother?... Yes, hi Mest! It's nice talking to you again... no, there's nothing wrong with Wendy, she's safe in my arms right now fast asleep. I wanted to talk to you about something though... yes, I'm afraid it is. She told me... well she told me a bit of bad news today and she doesn't know how to tell you herself, which is why I'm going to tell you right now to save her some heartache... well, it depends on how you see things. It could be bad, it could be a blessing, but Mest there's something I want to ask you before I tell you and I want you to answer honestly. Will you marry my daughter?"

* * *

Her face hurts, a lot. She rubs her chin a bit and looks at herself in the mirror, her puffy red eyes showing that she's been crying. He's going to ask why and she'll just tell him it's because of their break. She's already made up an excuse, something about Natsu and Gajeel having to leave town and she has to go with them. Honestly she doesn't know or care, maybe she'll do this tomorrow.

"Mest? I'm home. Sorry I'm back so late, I went to visit my mother." Wendy calls out.

"I know, she called."

"She did? When?"

"Wendy? Can you come here for a minute?"

Wendy scrunched her eyebrows together and walks into the other room, her eyes widening at the sight. Mest was kneeling down on one knee, their living room decorated with romantic candles and roses all around. She covers her mouth when she sees the ring he's holding out to her, his face completely serious as he looks at her.

"Wendy Marvell, will you-"

"Mest! What do you think you're doing?!" Wendy screeches, interrupting him.

"Huh? Well, I'm trying to propose to you right now, and if you would have let me finished you would now that."

"Mest, Mest, you're absolutely crazy. Oh my God, you're crazy. You're actually a crazy weirdo; I knew I should have stayed away from you at the coffee shop." Wendy cries covering her mouth.

Mest starts laughing, "you're so silly Wendy. Listen, I know what's going on-"

"You know?" Wendy asks.

"Yeah, Grandine called and told me-"

"Told you what?"

"That she's been offered to get a special kind of treatment in a different hospital in a different city and needs you to come and be with her for four to six months. That she didn't want to ask you because she knows you wouldn't want to leave me, but you found out anyway on your own and decided to come with her. That you... visited her today crying on how to break the news to me. Wendy, you know I love you. Before we got serious you told me that your mother comes first and I accepted that, so why would you think I wouldn't accept this? We aren't breaking up, you're just going to have to leave for a little bit. Four to six months... it isn't a lot. I mean, it is, but- I couldn't think of a better way to tell you I'm okay with it and tell you I'll wait for you to come back other than proving my love to you. I love you Wendy and I want to marry you. You're the one, you've been the one since I first saw you, and you're the only one for me. Will you please make me the luckiest guy in the world and marry me?"

Her mother, her Mom, oh my she's just too much. Wendy wipes the tears from her eyes and tries to stop her hiccuping.

"You barely know me."

"What are you talking about? Whose been the girl living with me for months now? Whose been the girl I've been dating?"

"You're asking me to marry you."

"Because I know you're the one."

"I'm leaving."

"And this is assuring me that you're coming back."

Wendy walks up to Mest and grab his hands, holding them down as she stares into his eyes.

"I still haven't told you what I do for a living."

"On our 50th anniversary you will, we already made that promise."

"Mest I-... I... I can't believe this."

"Well believe it, this isn't a dream. This is real and I'm still awaiting your answer."

She should tell him. Mest, I'm a street racer. Mest, I'm part of the mysterious crew you've been looking for. Mest, I only do it because I need the money to save my mother, but it's only part time. I didn't mean to break any laws and the moment I make enough money I'm walking away from it all, hopefully to you. Mest...

"I love you Mest."

"I love you too Wendy, so does this mean what I think it means?"

Wendy looks down at the ring and gulps to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

He hears honking outside of his house and knows it's her. He goes to the door, lingering at the doorway as he takes his gun out of his waist and puts it on the table. He takes his cuffs out next, his badge, his cellphone, he leaves everything there at home before he leaves. Wendy's waiting in her usual car, unlocking the door for when he gets in and taking off down the road.

The two don't say a thing. He doesn't speak, just things about how when he got back her car was missing along with the cat, his tires mysteriously slashed. HE doesn't mention lying to cover her... he doesn't know how to feel about that. Wendy doesn't say anything either because now is not the time. She drives and drives and drives off the road, as fast as she can, as legal as she can, and doesn't stop until they reach an out of nowhere diner.

The same diner the two went to on their first drive.

"I'm not hungry," Mest tells her.

"We'll just get some coffee then," Wendy says getting out.

The two walk in and see the place deserted, walking over to the booth all the way in the back and sitting across from eah other. She sniffs and brushes her hair behind her ear, peeking up at him.

"Sorry about the nose... I hardly notice it." Wendy whispers.

"Is that why you said no?"

Wendy looks down at her hands, "I didn't want you thinking of me as your dream girl without knowing everything. I wasn't going to wait for our 50th anniversary, I was waiting until we made enough money. When I came back I was going to tell you, I really was."

"So you street race to raise enough money to pay for your mother's operation, is that it?"

"In a nutshell, not only hers though. Gajeel's and Natsu's father as well. We all race for money. We didn't have any for the operation and our insurance left us as soon as it happened; Natsu was the one who got us into it. He wanted to keep me out, but I wanted to pull my weight. The operation is in treatments, so we're to pay for each step every couple or so months which is keeping them alive now. We're almost there, we've almost saved them... until you came into my life."

"So the reason you wanted to break up with me because I was a cop?"

"I didn't want to risk you finding out."

"You lied to me."

"I did, and I kept secrets, and I pretended everything was okay when things weren't. I've done a lot of bad things Mest... you should have just let me go when I told you to though. I would have met you again at that same coffee shop, maybe even after this was all over." Wendy mumbles.

"Don't you dare turn this on me Wendy!"

"I'm not! I completely and ultimately blame myself Mest! You don't understand, I should have left you! I should have ran a long, long time again, but I didn't and because of that I've ruined everything!"

"Why did you come back? You were free, I wasn't going to catch you. Why did you walk back to me?"

Wendy smiles lightly at him, "because I didn't want to keep anything from you anymore. I wanted for us to be free. So here's everything; I'm a street racer by night. I love it, I don't love the hours, and I don't like risking my life every night, but I love racing. I love going fast. And I do it to help my family; I know, if I really loved them I would be doing it the right way, but I don't have that time and I didn't want to marry some rich gigalo and be that type of woman. This is honest work my own way and I love it. I'm good at what I do, I'm the best, and I was going to get away with it all and walk away free... until this weirdo stopped me at a coffeeshop and asked me for a date. I didn't want to at first, but I fell for him. When I learned what he did for a living I wanted to run, I did run, but I've never had a man chase after me before and that made me feel special. Why couldn't I be happy for once? So I stayed with him, we moved in together, we made a life, and I ruined that all. I'm sorry Mest. I couldn't keep it a secret any longer though."

"So what are you going to do now?" Mest asks.

"Run. I know you didn't bring anything, I know you didn't tell anyone, and it makes me feel that you love me, but I know you're just confused. You wanted to marry me and I turn out to be a criminal. You're probably thinking you have the worst of luck, but honestly this is all my fault Mest. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for ruining your life. I'm so sorry for wasting it for the past five years trying to chase me and then appearing in your life as your girlfriend, making your job even harder. I'm sorry you had to ruin your job because of me. I'm sorry- I'm sorry- I'm-"

"Wendy... you didn't ruin my life. You made it better."

Wendy sniffs and looks up, "Mest."

"I... I love you... but I should take you in... but I made a promise to your mother to watch over you. I made a promise to you to protect you from all harm, and yet... I made a promise to my job to uphold the law and yet... I can't-"

"I'm not asking you to choose Mest; it's my choice. I'm going to leave. I'm going to run and you're going to go back to your everyday life again before you met me. I won't bother you anymore, I want cause you anymore trouble."

"Your causing me trouble right now Wendy! I love you! I want to be with you!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but we both know that's not an option right now. I should have waited, I should have waited to meet you. We would have been so happy..." Wendy sniffs and takes a deep breath.

"Mest Gryder, I, Wendy Marvell, will marry you."

"Wendy, what are you doing?"

"I promise to never lie to you again or keep secrets, to never hurt you again, and to always do what's best for you even though you don't think it is best."

Mest clenches his hands into fist against the table and breaths out heavily, "and I promise to love you forever."

Wendy giggles at that and stands up from her seat, "thank you Mest. Thank you for stopping me, thank you loving me, thank you for a lot of things. I hope you find happiness in whatever the future holds you."

"Wendy wait-"

She leans forward and kisses him goodbye, throwing her arms around his neck as she pulls him in tighter, closer, never wanting to let go. Mest pulls her right back, wishing this moment would never end.

"Goodbye Mest," she whispers against his lips, slowly pulling herself away from him.

He holds onto her hand tightly, not wanting to let go of her. If he lets go she'll disappear from him, his eyes, his life, everything. She'll run and he'll never see her again and-...

"I also promise to find you. Wherever you go I'll be right behind you; I promise to come find you one day Wendy, I swear it."

Her face lights up and the tears can't help falling down as her face turns red. She finally pulls away from him and smiles.

"Catch me if you can."

LINE NEW CHAPTER

Wendy whistled to herself as she exits her car, locking it up and hugging her groceries close to her chest as she walks up to her house. She uses her keys to unlock it, smiling brightly as she sees her little helper.

"Charlie, are you here to welcome me home? I have a surprise for you in my goody basket." Wendy cheers digging inside.

She pulls out a plastic toy mouse and throws it on the floor, laughing at how fast Charlie runs for it.

"You silly kitty. Mom! I'm home!" She yells out.

"I'm in the living room dear!" Grandine calls back out.

"Okay! Can you count the change the guy gave me at the store? I don't know if it's the right amount or not; I keep forgetting canadians don't accept pennies either. Ugh, this is so difficult living here. I'm getting jypt and I don't even know it," Wendy moans out walking into the kitchen.

She starts putting all the groceries away, smiling at the pictures on her refrigerator when she closes the door. Her, Natsu, and Gajeel all together when they first started driving, the three of them together with their parents as babies, another in the hopsital... another when they're all out of the hospital. She laughs at the ones of them on their road trip here, the places they visited, the dorky expressions they made. She pauses at one of them, her eyes lingering at a picture of her and Mest.

"Wendy! I'm heading out to the store!"

"What are you talking about Mom? I just went to the store?!"

Wendy turns around seeing her Mom trying to sneak out, a sly smile on her face. She winks and blows a ksis at her, "then I'm visiting Igneel and Metalicana next doors, I'll see you later."

"Wait Mom! I'll come with you!"

"Wendy, it's been nearly a year dear since you've had me all to yourself. You can last a couple of hours, maybe even days, without me. Ta, ta," she waves.

"Mom!" Wendy calls out, but Grandien runs out the door and closes it behind her, "what has gotten into her today?"

She searches for her phone to call Natsu and warn him about her mother's strange act going on, wondering if it's a sickness and if so to be careful not to catch it. She grabs her purse and looks at her cellphone... only to find it dead battery.

"Great, Charlie? Could you be part hunting dog and find me the house phone please?"

She hears laughter. She shouldn't hear laughter, no one should be home right now unless... the reason why Grandine was acting so strange is because Natsu and Gajeel were trying to play a trick on her.

"This isn't funny! Come out wherever you're hiding!" Wendy yells out walking into the living room, "I swear to God if you guys give me a heartache I'll screa-..."

"Heart attack?" Mest asks raising an eyebrow.

"Mest? Mest? Is that-"

"I told you I'd find Wendy, and I also promised to love you forever. Here's me fullfilling both of those promises."

She takes a step forward to run into his arms and hug him, kiss him, cry in his arms yelling at what took him so long, but she actually takes a step back away from him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just told you, I finally found you Wendy." Mest says taking a step closer.

"Why? Why did you try to find me? What are you going to do now that you have?"

Mest smirks as he walks over, grabbing her even when she flinches away, "well first I was planning kissing you, right after a full blown-make-out session as we whisper the things we missed about each other, after that if your Mother still hasn't returned home yet then propose to you all over again and hope you don't run away."

"But what about work?"

"Wendy, I just spent the worst parts of my year searching for you, wishing that I didn't let you leave me, wishing that I just retired my badge in and left with you, wishing... that I didn't let you go. If it wasn't for the letter your mother sent me I probably never would have found you, not to say I wouldn't have given up. I love you Wendy. I still want to be with you and marry you and start a family with you, here, back at home, anywhere you want. I won't be leaving you again though, not now, not ever."

"Oh... well okay then. I forgive you for taking so long."

"And I forgive you for lying to me for so long-"

"Mest! We were having a good moment here!"

"You know I'm only teasing, come here you."

Mest kisses her and she lights up, about to go to cloud nine and above, to heaven even as she's finally reuinited with her one true love. Mest stops the kiss suddenly and looks down at her, one question in mind.

"Why Canada?"

Wendy blinks and giggles, "simple. Natsu really likes the maple syrup from here."

THE END!


End file.
